A Very Different Story
by Nameless Dragon
Summary: This is my first ever fic but its off to a good start this is me in season 1 with the other digidestined . chap 23 up!
1. The beginning

N/D: Hey there. Although this story has been around for about a few months this is a new version of chapter 1 because it was so short and boring and so on and so forth. So I'm rewriting it.

* * *

The beginning (The rewritten version)

It was a warm July day, every one would be out playing and having fun and hanging out with their friends. Some would go to camp like Camp Blue Moon and stay there for the summer. This summer would change the lives of eight people for ever.

* * *

At this camp every one was having fun like they should be, well almost every one. People would often see a person dressed in all black and ask who is that or why does he dress that way. He would always be seen at the same tree every day wearing the same colours he would always wear, black. He would wear black jeans, a black jacket over a black T-shirt, black trainers and a black bandana round his head. The only thing that wasn't black was his hair, but it was close to it. He had long dark brown hair which would sway in the wind like the back of his bandana which hung out of the back. He would stand there in the same way every day, with his arms folded.

* * *

It was well into the summer break at camp blue moon and almost every one was having fun. And yet the same person stood at the base of the same tree he always did but this time he wasn't alone, there was a faint sound of snoring coming from above him, as he looked up he saw some one that he once would have called his friend,

"Hmph Tai" But he wasn't expecting him to be awake,

"yeah…..what? Oh its you Will" As he said this he was only just waking up.

"Huh? Oh its you…..the prince of darkness…..why are you so dark any way?"

"That's for me to know and its better then being a jerk!"

"Huh?…..did you just call me a jerk?"

"Did I say you were a jerk?"

"No but….."

"There you go then……..still dumb" The last bit was whispered

"What did you call me?"

"I didn't say anything!" But Tai hadn't herd what he said so he wasn't sure if Will had even said any thing at all. The two just stood there in silence noting could be herd but the sounds of the others working.

* * *

After a while and very body had gone back to their cabins, the pair were still at the tree saying nothing, but Tai hated silence,

"You know back when you were still normal you were a good friend and now your just a……"

But before Tai could say anything a snow flake had landed on Will and Tai making them look up. They saw the sky was turning white as the fall of the snow was getting heavier and soon the gentle wind became a strong storm. Tai had jumped out of the tree and began running to the log cabin marked C,

"Will come on you'll die out there!" Will still standing at the base of the tree began to slowly walk towards the cabin. When he finally reached it and stepped inside and stood in a corner whilst a member of staff was going through their names he was left with his thoughts,

"_This is the boring thing that's ever happened to me although I hope some thing happens like Tai getting crushed"_

The staff member was still going thorough the names when he reached Will and all he said was,

"Yeah I'm here"

* * *

N/D definitely a better beginning then last time but still I want to know what your new impressions are. And please review! 


	2. Where am I ?

**A Very Different Story. **

Hey there I'm back. I know my last chapter was very short but I promise this chapter will be much longer.

Oh yeah thanks for reviewing my story JyouraKoumi. One last thing I didn't know the name of the camp from the first series of digimon so I came up with my own. Camp Blue Moon but I'm sure you guys already knew that. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Get it? Got it? Good!

A/N Warning this chapter was written whilst on sugar

Now where did I put those sweets?

* * *

**Prologue part 2 (Where am I?)**

The blizzard had gone as soon as it came. Suddenly eight kids burst out of the log cabin marked group C. Two of them were Tai and the other one was Will. Every thing was covered in white powder for as far as the eye could see. Whilst seven of the kids were talking one walked to the tree that Tai had been sleeping in. As Will was dressed in all black he stood out like a sore thumb. Will was watching the other seven when one of them realized they were being watched. The one realized they were being watched was a girl with auburn hair called Sora. She looked straight at Will. For a moment their eyes met, when Will realized that they were looking at each other he slowly lowered his to look at the snow whilst Sora just looked at him with a look of sorrow on her face. When suddenly the sky lit up as eight objects came out of the sky. Whilst this was happening Will had decided to walk over to where the group stood when he realized what was happening. The eight objects smashed straight into the ground. Everyone began to pick themselves off the snow covered ground . They realized that there were eight objects floating in front of them. The guy in an orange shirt called Izzy. Said something whichno one understood. Everyone had begun to grab the floating objects so Will decided to do the same so he reached out and grabbed the strange object. As soon as he had touched the strange object a tidal wave appeared out of nowhere and swept them up into the air and the it felt like they were falling into a pit of nothingness. The only thing Will would remember would be thinking,

"_Oh Great"

* * *

_

Will awoke to find himself on his own in a bizarre forest.

"Uhhhhh……Where am I" He said to no one in particular.

"Your in the Digital Word" Answered a high pitched voice.

"Oh right……..Ahhhhhhhhhhhh what in the world!" Realizing some one had actually replied. Will had began looking round in a frantic search to find the owner of the voice.

"Down here, down here." He looked down and then he saw it a small brown and purple blob with a helmet and a tail. The small blob had began jumping round like a little kid who's had too much sugar,

"You're finally here, you're here, you're here!" The little blob said over and over whilst jumping.

"Uhhh…Yeah I'm here…….where exactly is here anyway?"

"The Digital World" Came the reply.

"Riiiiiiigggggghttttttt!" Was all Will said before walking away.

"where ya going?" Asked the blob

"I'm going to try to find the others."

* * *

Will had been walking for about five minutes before he realized he was being followed. The blob was following him, he decided to ask the blob, 

"Why are you following me?"

"Because we're partners"

"Well if we're partners I need to know you're name."

"Dunemon, I'm a digimon"

"A digi-what?" Asked a confused Will

"A digital monster"

* * *

After walking for a while Dunemon and Will decided to take a rest in a small clearing. When they herd a very loud scream. For some reason Will and Dunemon had begun to run (A/N in Dunemon's case he bounced) to where the scream came from. When they reached it they saw a huge red beetle and seven other pink blobs fighting it. Then Will saw seven others stood at the edge of the cliff. 

"Kuwagamon" (A/n no idea if that's how you spell it) Dunemon hissed as he said that name.

"we've got to help them!" As Will said that he ran over to the group and Dunemon jumped to attack the beetle,

"Where have you been?" Tai asked

"How should I know I woke up over there some where." Replied Will.

They then turned there attention back to the battle.

"Their going to get them selves killed" Shouted a very worried Joe.

At that moment a bright light shot down from the sky and hit the digimon Making them change into even bigger creatures. (A/N I can't be bothered to put down all their names)

The digimon then began the for a second round and this time they were winning.

When all the digimon stopped attacking kuwagamon he disappeared into the forest and hit the ground. All the digimon then ran back to group,

"I'm glad that's over!" Will said happily. But then suddenly the beetle came back and dug his claws into the ground which caused the ground to collapse and fall into the sea below them, with the group still on it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh not again!"

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter , if you have any ideas for what my digimon should be called please tell me.

Oh yeah one last thing I promise there will be more action in the next chapter

please RnR


	3. A Fork In the Road

**

* * *

A Fork In The Road. **

**Hey, hey I'm back again. Just a little thanks to everyone who has read my story and a big thanks to SONFARO (you rock) for reviewing my story.**

**Man I've been able to update my story every night since I started this story I have way too much time on my hands!**

**Disclaimer: I wonder how many times I'll have to say this? I don't own digimon but I do own lightmon and all off his digivoled forms HA!(I wish I did though)**

**Any way on with my story!

* * *

**

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Every one screamed as they fell down into the sea below. Some of the digimon tried to help there partners like Biyomon and Tentomon but it was no use. They human partners were just too heavy. As soon as they had fallen they in the freezing cold water. Gommomon (A/N I can't spell!) used his marching fish's attack to make a raft of fish to carry their friends to dry land,

"I hate water" mumbled Will,

"why?" Will didn't even bother to see who had asked him he just kept walking as away from the water. Every one had begun to talk about what had just happened and what their digimon had done for them. Then they realized that their names had changed as well as their appearance,

"Well I guess you're not Dunemon anymore"

"That's right I'm Lightmon now."

Lightmon had the exact same appearance as Matt's digimon Gabumon, but there were some differences like that lightmon had no horn and had brown fur with purple zigzags. Plus his skin was brown not yellow and his voice was a little higher then Dunemon's,

"Well where are we then?" shouted Matt in an enraged tone,

"I don't know!" Came a very annoyed voice which belonged to Tai.

"_Great Tai and blondie over there are arguing_",

"What'ca thinking about Will?',

"What?……Oh its nothing." He told Lightmon,

"What are they arguing about Will?"

" I don't know but you better make you're self comfortable, we could be here some time"

* * *

About an hour later when Matt and Tai had stopped arguing the entire group had set off down a path which was very near the water. Well every one except Joe and Gommomon. Joe was giving a speech with his eyes shut. Bad idea! When he realized he was on own you could hear him shouting things like, 

"Wait for me" Or something like "Please come back"

Walking near the water made everyone calm, well everyone except Will,

"I hate the water" He quietly mumbled to himself. But he was walking behind Sora who happened to hear him,

"Are you ok Will?" Sora asked him,

"Uhhhhh……Yeah I'm ok I just don't like the water."

"Okay" She replied.

"_What a strange group of people , Tai the born leader, Matt the…the…the guy with blonde hair, Izzy techno geek, Joe doctor to be , T.k a sweet kid, Mimi a real life _

_Barbie and sora, sora's the………., the……" _Will's thought were interrupted by lghtmon who asked him something,

"What's that Will?"

"That Lightmon is a tree."

"Not that, THAT!"

Will then looked in the same direction Lightmon was and all he saw was a rock and yet it didn't look like a rock. As will was at the back of the group it was easy to slip away unnoticed. He and Lightmon thought the rock looked a little weird so they moved some leaves that were covering it. Suddenly a whole load of wood and twigs came down on top of them,

" Hey are you guys alright?" Asked a very concerned Matt who helped Will up,

"Yeah we're fine…..but look!" Every looked at the area that branches of a tree were covering. A fork in the road. Will had now began walking down the hidden path,

"Where do you think you're going?" Shouted Tai,

" I'm going this way!"

"Why!" Tai was still shouting,

"We're looking for other people right? Well if there down this road I'll find them"

" What if you get lost?" Tai was even more angry now then he was a few minutes ago,

" I won't ! Look the path goes in a straight line and besides if it's a dead end I'll run back and follow the path we're on now" With this Will didn't even wait for a reply as he had already started walking down the path with Lightmon following. Tai had muttered something which sounded like jerk but Will Just ignored it. The others just looked on as Tai had begun to walk off in the opposite direction.

* * *

About twenty minutes later when Will and Lightmon had reached the end off the path. It was a steep hill which lead down to a beach and as promised Will had begun making his way back to the other path. They were about half way there when they herd screaming and then the sound of the sound of very fast feet right in front off them. They stood still for about five minutes before seeing it was the others running flat out towards them like a stampede. In fear of being run over Will and Lightmon had began to run the way they came. When they reached the dead end and saw the others right behind them they took there chance with the hill and jumped straight off it. Will landed face first in the sand and as he was about to stand up lightmon landed on his back and winded him forcing him down yet again. For the second time he tried to pick himself up he didn't have one person land on him he had fourteen land on him. Now there was no point in trying to stand up the rest of the group had him pinned down on the floor. All you could hear from this mountain of people were groans , groans and more groans one of them being Will saying, 

" This is not my day."

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I know I said there would be more action but I meant more action in the coming chapters. If anyone out there has any ideas for this story please tell me. Oh and please RnR. C u round ; ) 


	4. Greymon

Hey I'm back yet again with one more chapter. From now on I should be joined by lightmon (Hopefully).

Lightmon: Some one say my name?

Namelessdragon: Oh hey, where did you go any way?

Lightmon: Um…Um…nowhere!

NamelessDragon: Hey those are chocolate wrappers, YOU'VE BEEN EATING MY SWEETS!

Lightmon quickly runs out of the room closely followed by Namelessdragon,

Namelessdragon: GET BACK HERE!

Will: Um….I don't know where those two are but and I don't know if Lightmon is alive either.

Will: Anyway Namelessdragon doesn't own digimon but he owns Lightmon and me. Wait a minute, He owns me? NAMELESSDRAGON WHERE ARE YOU?

* * *

**Greymon**

When everyone had fallen and landed on Will hey were stuck for quite some time before they managed to get off him. After they had gotten up and found that it was Will had broken their fall he had passed out from lack off air. They had decided not to move till he had woken up. They had laid him down near the slope they fell down. Lightmon stayed with him the whole time whilst every one took turns sitting by him. After a while it was Sora's turn and almost as soon as she had sat down with Biyomon and Lightmon Will had begun to open his eyes,

"Uhhhhhhh…….What happened?",

"Oh welcome back" Sora began "You've been out for an hour"

Will began to speak as he tried to sit up,

"No wonder every one landed on me, any way anything happen while I was out? And why did you lot land on me?",

"Well you see we began to follow the path and an angry monchomon, a big black dinosaur digimon chased us and found the path you were on and you know the rest. When we got off you Joe tried phoning home with those phones whilst the rest of us began to see what food we had." Lightmon was now leaning against Will who had finally woken up. Sora was now watching Will and Lightmon talking happily,

"Looks you finally chirred up" Will just had confused look on his face,

"Back at camp you looked really depressed and dark, what made you that way?"

"I…..I don't want to talk about it!" As Will said this he got up and walked off in the opposite direction of everyone else,

"_I can't believe I forgot about it, that's the one thing I should never forget, how stupid could I be?" _Whilst Will was his own with his thoughts, something was happening on the other side off the beach. Suddenly there was a huge noise and then a load of commotion . Very hesitantly Will began to walk to the others when he saw Tai being held up in the air by green tentacles which came out of the head of a pink upper-body with a shell for a back,

"What's that thing?" Will said as he ran up to Lightmon,

"That's shellmon" Was Lightmon's reply Will then realized that Lightmon had injured his arm,

"You're arm!" Will was quit worried about the state of Lightmon's arm so he took off his bandana and tied it round Lightmon's arm. Mean while Agumon was pinned down by Shellmon's hand and Tai was still held in the air,

"_Tai you idiot!" _Was all Will could think about when suddenly Agumon started to glow and so did the thing on Tai's belt,

"Agumon digivolve to…….. GREYMON!" As soon as Greymon appeared he went straight at shellmon. This battle didn't last long as Shellmon was no match for Greymon as the giant orange dinosaur scoped Shellmon in to the air and yelled,

"Nova blast!" And shot a huge ball of fire at Shellmon. This caused Shellmon to fly high into the air but landed in the sea. With that Greymon turned back into Agumon.

* * *

After the battle everyone had sat down to tend to their digimon's injuries and to have something to eat. Then Matt noticed something different about Will then he realized what it was,

"Hey Will what happened to your bandana?" Will said nothing just pointed to Lightmon who had it round his arm because of an injury. Then Joe had a look of worry on his face,

"Uhhh……Joe are you okay?" Asked Sora. Which was a bad idea as Joe's reply was,

"NO I'M NOT OKAY, HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT AROUND LIKE THIS WHEN WE COULD BE ATTACKED AGAIN OR DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED?" Shouted Joe,

"If you wanted to move all you had to do was ask Joe." Replied Sora. Everyone was shocked at Joe's sudden outburst of anger. After the shock had faded everyone began to gather them selves for a trek to another clearing to camp at,

"What! More walking auuuu!" Mimi complained,

"Does Mimi ever stop complaining?" Asked Tai

* * *

The group were now walking through a thick forest with a small path through it. Every one found the trek rather easy at parts, well almost everyone Mimi was at the back of the group who was behind Will. Then Mimi had an idea to take her mind off the trek,

"Um…Will?" Mimi had now begun her plan,

"Yeah , what?" Will had the sound of worry in his voice,

"Why do you dress in all black?"

Will now had too come up with a story about what he was wearing,

"It feels comfortable to dress in black"

"Why?" Mimi was now curious, good for her, very bad for Will

"It just does"

"Why not dress in a brighter colour like….oh I don't know? Pink"

"I hate pink"

"why"

"I just do"

"What about green?"

"Nope"

"Yellow?"

"No"

"Orange?"

"Not much"

"White?"

"Just too bright"

"Blue?"

"Urgggghhhh….Just dark blue."

"Then what colours do you like?"

"Oh my God I only like dark blue, gray and black. I'm not going to repeat my self so please stop asking what colours I like!" No one had ever seen Will this annoyed before. Now that Will and Mimi had stopped talking there was an uneasy silence as every one didn't know what to say Mimi decided to try to break this silence,

"What about red then?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

* * *

Namelessdragon appears from out of the darkness with two black eyes and a swollen lip:

Well that's it for now I don't know when my next chapter will be up because the computer I work on is kinda weird. If you're all wondering why Will is so dark don't worry you'll find out why very soon. Oh has any one seen lightmon ? No all well.

Will: NAMELESSDRAGON!

Namelessdragon: Oh no! Gotta run , c u, if I live that is!


	5. I Hate The Water!

Namelessdragon: Hahahahaha I'm still alive Will couldn't catch me but I couldn't catch Lightmon either but I've given him a second chance. Anyway I know there isn't much action or humor but that's all about to change in this chapter or I hope any way. I don't know when this will be posted as I'm writing this at 1:25AM so I mightn't even remember about this chapter, and I will be calling myself N/D for short, any who, Lightmon if you please.

Lightmon: Namelessdragon doesn't own digimon but he does own me and Will

Will: There you are!

Namelessdragon: Oh no not again!

Will grabs N/D and starts beating him up again.

**I Told You Before, I Hate The Water!**

After the brief argument about colors between Will and Mimi everyone had started to cheer up as they thought it was very funny. Well almost everyone, Will was acting dark again, Tai and Sora had tried to find out why but he just didn't answer he just grunted. Since everyone had come to the digital world, Will had started to cheer up and even started to join in group discussions but when Sora asked why he was dark he reverted back to his old way's once more. Even Matt had started to notice this and had been talking to Tai. Now they had a plan for when they camped next,

"How much longer Matt?" Matt's little brother T.K was exhausted from walking,

"Not much longer now squirt" Matt wasn't even sure how much distance they would need to cover before they could camp, he was just trying to keep his brother's spirit high.

It helped T.K but the rest of the group knew better. Tai had an idea,

"Hey guy's I say we rest for a bit" Every one agreed with him especially Mimi and T.K.

Will just sat down against a tree with Lightmon next to him. Izzy had begun to try and get his laptop to work but was getting nowhere. Tai had begun to climb up a tree, Joe looked like he was having another panic attack whilst Matt and T.K were talking about home. Mimi had cornered Sora into a talk about fashion whilst Will was left alone with his thoughts,

"_If Mimi almost drove me mad talking about colors, I wonder how bad it must be for Sora. I wonder If…………" _Will's thoughts were interrupted when there was a snap from above and something came crashing down on top of him,

"WHAT THE?….." Will was now covered in branches, twigs ,leaves and some weird fruit. He started looking around for what caused the tree to fall on top of him, then he saw the reason, Tai! Tai was lying on the floor beside Will, if not on him and he was also covered in a huge amount of what had fallen on Will. Tai now had a very worried look on his face as he thought Will would have killed him. He saw Will get up with Lightmon and quickly shut his eyes. But nothing came when he opened his eyes there was no sign of Will. He started to look for him and saw him walking away into the forest, then he realized that Will was limping quite badly,

"Hey where you going?" Tai shouted after Will,

"Any where that I won't be hit by falling trees or people!" Was all Tai heard from him.

After the accident everyone agreed they should get moving as it was stating to get dark. Everyone asked Will if he wanted a hand to balance as his leg was in very bad shape as Tai and the contents of a tree fell on him. Will tried to show he didn't need help as he tried to stay at the front of the group with Tai and Sora. But it wasn't working, every couple of steps took a lot of effort. Will had hurt his right leg which happened to be his strongest leg. He now had to balance on his left leg which was very difficult. At one point he almost fell over trying to hop over a branch. Now it was Joe's turn to ask if he wanted some help,

" Are you sure you don't want some help?"

"YES! Now will every one just stop asking if I want help?" Was all Will had a chance to say before Joe cut in,

"Unless one of us helps you you're leg's going to be even worse." As Joe said this Will had begun to try to limp a little bit faster before he suddenly went crashing to the floor,

Even though Will had been very rude to Joe he still offered his help by holding out his hand ,

"Urggggghhhh…..Fine." After trying to get up several times and failing Will reluctantly accepted the help Joe offered. Joe then helped Will up and let him balance on him although they would all take a while at least they would get to a place to camp in one piece .

After a while of walking they reached the perfect place to camp it was a big open space surrounded by a forest with a huge lake. Then Tai noticed a stone bridge that lead to another island with what looked like a trolley car. Every one had gone over to see if there were any people. Will and Joe were the last people to get there obviously but when they reached it there were no people but them selves. Joe had sat Will down on one of the seats and Joe went to the drivers seat to see if it could be worked. Nothing on it worked but it would serve as camp for now. Every body set about doing their jobs. But before Sora set off with Joe to collect wood for a fire she walked over to Will to see how he was doing,

"How's you're leg?"

"Better , I think I can walk on my own, so I should do my bit by gathering fruit and…" Before Will could even finish Sora protested,

"No way, you're not doing anything. The others and I agreed you shouldn't do any work tonight, and Joe said he would look at you're leg."

"But I…." Will protested but Sora cut in again,

"No buts." Will was very angry about this but he knew all the same she was right,

"Urgghhhh…….fine!" Will decided to give up the fight he would never win. When Will agreed with her, Sora walked off into the forest to collect some wood, and as she said Joe came over to him and asked him to pull up his Jean's leg. When he did it reveled a very bad bruise. After Joe had told him to keep pressure off the leg for a while and once again Will was on his own with his thoughts,

" _Well this is great, I'm stuck on my own , no Lightmon and I'm not allowed to help out. Hey wait a minute I could make a fishing rod and help Izzy fish yeah I'll show them. I definitely have too much time to think!" _Slowly he dragged himself over to where the others were dropping the wood they wouldn't need and took some. But now he had a problem where was he going to some tread. He checked his pockets but all he had was a pen lid which he would use as the hook. From where he sat he saw that Izzy had some left over string by him. So once again he dragged himself over to where the string was and for some reason Izzy didn't notice him,

"Probably thinking about aliens again!" Muttered Will he now tied the string round the pole and tied the other end to the pen lid and bent the clip so it resembled a hook. Now he needed bait. By now Lightmon had joined him. He asked Lightmon to go into the forest and get him some fruit. When Lightmon returned he hooked a small part on to the pen lid.

In case this actually worked he kept some fruit by him. Now he could let Izzy notice him. So he began to drag himself back to where Izzy was. T.K had now joined him and tried to help him. When Will had actually got to where Izzy was and put his hook into the water Izzy was now curious,

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? Helping you." Will felt a little confident at what he was doing so he tried to sit properly but almost fell in the water so he decided to stay the way he was. As the three of them sat in silence they began to wait to catch the fish they hoped to eat.

But with the most unlikely trio there could ever be, that could take some time.

After a couple of hours Joe and Sora had collected wood for the fire, the digimon had collected fruit whilst Izzy and Will had managed to catch some fish. How they did it was beyond every one. They had now given the fish to Matt who began to put sticks into the fish. Tai tried to cook the fish by holding it above the fire. Will had a hopeful look on his face , but only Matt noticed this. Afterwards everyone sat round the fire eating their fish and talking well everyone but Will. He just looked at the fire eating with a blank face. Later on the group decided some one should keep watch, first Tai , then Matt, Will, Izzy and finally Joe. After that was decided everyone went over to the trolley car and tried to get comfortable except Tai and Agumon who were on watch. Half an hour later when everyone was asleep there was only one person still wide awake, Will. He decided to try and take a walk back to shore. As he was leaving a familiar digimon appeared behind him and followed him out,

"Can't sleep?"

"Nope." Will was surprised at this but kept walking. On his way when he stumbled from injury he saw that Matt and Tai were talking about something but he didn't care. When they reached the other side Will lay against a tree and Lightmon lay against him. Almost as soon as he sat down he saw Matt running towards him at full pace with tears in his eyes. Will didn't really care about this but felt he should see if he was okay. He didn't know why just felt like he needed to,

"Hey you alright?" Will finally asked after many attempts of walking in a straight line,

" Yeah, couldn't sleep ?" Matt had wiped away the tears before asking,

"No" With this he sat down next to Matt,

"How come?"

"I..uhhh….Ihatethewater!" Will had said it so fast Matt didn't catch a word,

"What did you say?"

"I said I hate the water!" As soon as he had said this Matt had taken out his harmonica and started to play. Tai who was almost asleep on the small island now trying to stay awake so he could hear Matt play. After a while Matt stopped playing and began to fall asleep, but then the island started to move which woke both Matt and Will,

"T.K!" Matt had stood up and got to the water before Will had even stood up,

"_This can't be good!"_

A mighty sea dragon has rose from the water and began to pull the island and the rest of the group with its tail, Will could only stare in awe. Matt had ran to the water and jumped in and began swimming towards the island. Gabumon also followed ,worrying about his fur and the stench it would make,

"_There's got to be something I can do!" _Will had noticed the stones on the floor and started throwing them at the dragon. But nothing and the dragon had now caught Matt with its tail. Everyone was now out of the trolley car, just like Will they could do nothing just watch. But it was worse for Will, not only that he was afraid of the water, but he felt something else, something deep down. All he could for now was watch. Then at that moment Gabumon began to glow and suddenly became a giant wolf like creature,

"Garurumon!" Lightmon was in awe at the appearance of the wolf but why? Garurumon began swimming round the dragon and then took an aerial assault and knocked Matt from the grip of his tail. Matt now swam back to the stone island with what energy he had left. When everyone turned back to the battle Garurumon had being encased in ice. But broke free with little effort and yelled "Howling Blaster!" And shot a blue blast at the dragon which caused it to fall into the water. After the battle Garurumon had turned back into Gabumon and the small island was back at sore. Then Tai realized that Will was no where near the battle and confronted him about it. At the time Will was once again laying against a tree with Lightmon when Tai approached him,

"WILL!" Tai was ticked off that Will had not helped them,

"Argghhh what now?" But Will was not looking for a fight and was feeling pretty lousy because he had no sleep,

"WHY DID'NT YOU HELP OUT IN THE FIGHT?"

"Hey just clam down I did try to help I couldn't ok?

"NO ITS NOT OK! WE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU? YOU AFRID OF THE WATER OR SOMETHING?"

As soon as Tai stopped shouting he was expecting a reply but nothing Will just looked at the ground with a blank face but Tai was persistent,

"WELL?"

Will hated arguing but decided if it would shut him up he would tell him,

"Yeah" But Will was so quiet Tai didn't hear,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Will was fed up of being shouted at and totally lost it

"YEAH AS A MATTER OF FACT I AM AFRID OF THE WATER BUT I DID TRY TO HELP BY THROWING STONES THAT'S ALL I COULD DO SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Will was ready if this was about to turn to fists but he wouldn't hold any punches, but before Tai could move an inch Matt came to Will's defense,

"Hey so what if he doesn't like the water he still gave us fish he caught, so do as he say's and leave him. But if you want to hurt him you'll have to go though me!" Will was surprised any one bothered to stick up for least of all Matt. Then Tai started to walk away slowly realizing he was defeated. Matt also started to walk away but herd a faint thank you behind him but kept going,

"_Seems I cant do anything right maybe I should just leave them and find my own way home. I'm better off without them. But Matt did stick up for so…I guess I'll stick around…..for a while" _Will had no idea how rough things were going to get in the digital world…..well not yet.

Namelessdragon: Yeah I know it was short but its late and it's a Sunday night so I'm pretty tried, but I said I would finish this chapter even if it killed me and I think it just did. don't expect the next chapter for a while because of school, the new year all the usual but just so you know the next chapter is made up so its weird. And I've had Will locked up. Hahahahahhahahahahhaha I'm free. So I'll be seeing you guys around oh yeah and don't forget to R'N'R ;)


	6. Well thats new!

N/D: Hey there I told you that this chapter was going to take a while to write/type what ever! But this is made up and my life is kinda hectic at the moment as I'm finally in a band. Plus my birthday is the 1st of February so yeah hectic. But don't worry I will have finished this story before the end of the year (I hope) and I will start a sequel and thanks to avearia for a great review. But I don't have many reviews so please send them.

Now this chapter is all from my mind so if there is ooc stuff don't worry its my fault. And here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon in any shape or form. But I do own Will and lightmon

……………………….I'm still alive…….weird!

* * *

Well that's new!

After the attack from the sea dragon that attacked the group they decided to stay there for the day as no one got any sleep. Matt and T.k were lying against a tree whilst Matt played his harmonica. Every one else had just fallen asleep where they were. Well almost every one. Will just couldn't sleep his twisted and turned but just couldn't get comfortable. After a while he gave up and decided he needed a walk. He was still thinking over how to leave the group as he believed he could do better with out them,

" _Its not as if any one would miss me! All I get for trying to help is a load of injuries _and _the blame for every thing that goes wrong." _After a while he decided he should head back and try to get at least five minutes sleep. When he returned to camp there was no sound except for snoring and the sounds of some one walking. He walked back to where he was trying to sleep but found some one else had taken it,

"_Tai!………" _But still he walked until he found a new space, which he did. He lay down on his back looking up at the sky realising that it was very different to the sky he was used to. After a while of starting he fell sound asleep.

* * *

Slowly he woke up, opening one eye then the other and finally sitting up when he saw that there no one around. But he could hear voices and started looking around and then he saw the others were all awake. He remembered that when he went to sleep and the sky had been orange but now it was black like it was the night time back home,

"Hey Will get over here before we eat all the food!" he looked over at the fire and saw that it was Tai that had called him and slowly with his hands in his pockets he walked over to the group and sat down next to Izzy who was surprisingly not typing at his laptop,

"We didn't wake you so you wouldn't bite our heads off" this time it was Matt talking but he was right if they did wake him he probably would have started an argument,

"Sure what ever" Every one had gone back to eating and talking and some how they had started talking about home and what they missed Tai missed playing sports and hot baths, Sora missed singing and the list went on till they got to asking Will,

"Well what do you miss Will?" Will just looked up at Matt as if he had just been insulted by him,

"……….I don't miss anything" Every one was shocked to hear this especially Tai,

"What? How can you not miss your family there the most important thing any of us have!" Tai was mad at Will yet again but this time Will had an answer,

" Oh yeah ? Then how about when you don't have a family!" And just like before Will just stormed off as fast as he could with his bad leg but it had begun to heal and he didn't even notice it. Again Will found a tree and sat against it on his own memories came flooding back , the good ones and the bad.

* * *

FLASHBACK

It was a sunny July day and every one was out having fun,

"Yeah bye mom bye dad see you later" A young boy of the age of eleven got out of a red car and began walking over to the park and went looking for his friend,

"Hey Will over here!" Tai called him over, Will's appearance was very different to what it is now in the Digiworld, he was wearing blue jeans, white trainers and a red T-shirt,

"Hey Tai ready for that rematch you owe me?"

"Of course….but we both know who'll win don't we?"

"Yeah……ME" Both boy's began to kick the (A/N I'm Irish but I'll try to keep this as American as I can) soccer ball around scoring goals and laughing just like any kid would.

It had started to get late and the boys had stopped playing their game as they were waiting for a lift home,

"Aren't you getting a lift home?" Tai was about to walk home when he saw that Will was still waiting for some one,

"Yeah but my parents aren't here yet……" at that moment Tai had an idea how to kill some time,

"Well maybe their just going slow………like you!" And with that remark tai threw the soccer ball at Will,

"Oh you think I'm slow…….well see about that!" Will quickly grabbed the ball and chased after Tai as fast as he could. But after a while he gave gasping for breath,

"Ok gasp ok gasp I am gasp slower……." After a while of waiting Tai and Will went their separate ways to their homes. When Will reached his block of flats he saw a police car but thought nothing of it. Will took the lift to his floor and went in to his flat where he, his parents and his sister lived,

"Hey sis do you know what happened to mom and dad?……….Why are they here?" After closing the door behind him he saw the police men but it was his sister Sarah that had to tell him,

" I've got some bad news…….."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Will sat alone in the darkness of the forest, staring at the ground as he reflected on that day he lost every thing. Just thinking about it brought a tear to his eye but he quickly wiped it away and continued to think of a way for him to leave. But he couldn't all he could think about was that day.

Many hours had passed since Will had stormed out of camp, Lightmon had gone looking for him but he just couldn't be found. Later that night Sora had gone out to look for some

Fire wood as it her who was first on guard duty that night. As she wandered in to the forest she began to look for fire wood when she realisied how far in she had gone as she couldn't see the camp any more but she could still see a figure sitting alone with his body submerged in the darkness. Sora went over the figure realising that it was Will,

"Want some company?" Will just looked her with a blank face as if he didn't care, she sat down next to him wondering how she could help,

"What you thinking about?" This was probably the worst question Will could be asked but he had an answer for every thing,

"Just……..stuff" Seeing what a state he was in she could only try and get him back to camp,

"Want to come back to the camp with me?" Will said nothing just stood up and started to walk in the opposite way of the camp,

"Where are you going?"

"Back to camp"

"Camp is the other way……" Hearing what Sora had said he began to walk back in the other way,

"Yeah I knew that………"

"Yeah right!" And with that the two of them began walking back to camp

When they reached the camp and Sora sat down at the fire with Biyomon and Lightmon,

"You know you really try to sleep more"

"Huh?" At this moment Will wasn't depressed just confused,

"I know you couldn't sleep today…..in fact you woke me up when you went for a walk"

"Oh….sorry, _Did I just say sorry?" _( A/N forgot to mention italics are for thought)

The two of them were both surprised that Will had actually said sorry. Will decided to sit down next to her and the two began talking about all the weird things about the place they were in but there was one topic Will hoped wouldn't come up,

"About earlier when you said what you did about what we missed, you were talking about family problems weren't you?" For once Will didn't have an answer,

"Well I …..guess you could say that" saying this Will started to feel dark again and Sora saw this,

"Same with me……so…did you see that new movie?" The two carried on talking for a long time but little did they know that they were being watched by several pairs of red eyes.

* * *

The next morning when every one had woken up every one set about doing jobs and planning what to do next. Every one seemed to feel better after a good sleep even Will had started to go back to being nice but very slowly. After a while every one was ready to move on to the next place where ever that may be. But slowly Tai walked over to Matt and Will who were putting some food together for the trip ,

" Arggghh what now Tai if its about the stupid fruit I had……" but before Will could finish Tai cut in,

" Shut up look we're being watched" Tai sounded serious

"where" They said in unison,

"over there by the trees" The trio took a look and saw it, it was a light blue small looking creature with black claws, a tail and two big ears,

"Hey Lightmon come here for a second"

"yeah?" The small digimon asked

"what is that?" As Will said this he pointed over to the trees,

"that's a lot of Gaizermon…." As Lightmon spoke he sounded worried,

"Lots?" Tai yet again was confused and as they turned round to look they saw what he meant by "lots" ,

"There's loads of them" the trio was in a state of worry as they saw the Gaziermon (A/N might be the wrong spelling) they were every where,

"Guys we gotta go NOW!" When they saw what Tai was on about they began to run as fast as they could but the Gaizermon charged as well, but as they were running at full pace Will herd some thing and looked back it was T.K he had tripped and fallen and called for Matt. Will stopped dead and began running at full pace towards charging digimon, but T.k had gotten up and was struck down with fear and couldn't move,

Will reached him in time and pushed him out of the way. The others had seen this and stooped as well but it was to late for Will as the first Gizermon jumped into the air and hit Will full out into the stomach, Will was sent flying back in the air and landed on the ground with a hard thump to his right side and now he was clutching his stomach in pain. He opened one eye as he tried to get up but as he got on one knee the Gaziermon were all ready there, as they leaped into the air a small figure appeared in front of him,

"Argh Lightmon run" Lightmon seemed scared at first but refused to moved,

"No" At that moment Will's digivice began to glow and Lightmon did the same,

"Lightmon digivolve to…….Strikemon!" Strikemon was a tall humanoid looking digimon he had a brown chest, purple trousers with rips in them, black boots , he also had a sliver helmet with spikes on the top and at the end of his hands were purple gloves with three spikes (A/N Like wolverine (X-Men) ) coming out of them. Will was left in awe at the new appearance of his partner, but he liked it. Now it was to late for the Gaziermon as they were in the air and nowhere to go, Strikemon threw a punch at the first and sent him flying into the rest of them, but they were determined not to be beaten, another one came at Strikemon but he simply kicked it away. The rest of the Gaziermon were left standing Strikemon took a step towards them and they took a step back but they were to afraid to attack him but one tried and it took him by surprise as it hit his leg knocking him off balance the other Gaziermon saw their chance and took it. They began charging again and they hit hard. They had managed to get him on the ground but he fought back throwing punch after punch until they were finally off of him and away from Will. Now it was Strikemon charging and he called out,

"Striking bombs!" As he said this he claws glowed yellow and he stopped half way and brought his claws together and yellow flashes came out of the claws and hit the Gaziermon which caused a small explosion which mad the Gaziermon fall about twenty foot away. Realising that they had lost they turned tail and ran. Seeing this Strikemon turned back into Lightmon'

"Thanks Lightmon" Will was grateful that his friend had saved his life. But some one was still in a bad mood,

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING PUSHING T.K LIKE THAT!"

Matt was furious even though Will had saved T.K he couldn't believe that he pushed him,

"Hey I'm sorry I was only trying to help" Will was starting to feel the way he did before the battle,

"HELP! YEAH RIGHT T.K. COULD'VE BROKEN HIS ARM OR LEG"

"BUT HE DIDN'T DID HE? EVERY TIME I TRY TO HELP SOME THING GOES WRONG AND I HGET THE BLAME, I'VE HAD IT THAT WAS THE LAST TIME I EVER TRY TO HELP!" Will had completely gone back to being the way he was now and he was in a bad mood,

"GOOD MAYBY NO ONE WILL GET HURT NOW" As Matt finished saying this it looked like the two were going to have a fight but Sora got there first,

"Hey guys calm down so what if T.K got pushed at least he's still alive and Will you don't get the blame for every thing"

* * *

After the brief argument between Matt and Will the group began to move to when ever the road would take them. Every one was taking turns in being the leader, first it was Tai then Matt after him it was Sora and now it was Will's turn. He was walking at opposite end of the group to Matt as they still hadn't made up from earlier. Will and Lightmon were quite a bit ahead from group so they decided to wait till they could see him. Lightmon had noticed the change in his attitude and was trying to get him to change back by jumping up and down in a circle around him,

"Lightmon what are you doing?" Seeing that his plan wasn't working he decided just to tell Will,

"Well I was trying to cheer you up"

"Well don't bother I don't need cheering up….huh?" From the area that Lightmon was jumping around he could suddenly hear creaking and looked down and saw something it wasn't ground it was wood. At that moment the rest of the group appeared,

"don't come any closer!" Will shouted his warning to the others but he didn't know why,

"What?" As Tai was the head of the group he was the first to answer,

"The ground isn't…….ahhhhhhhhhh" But before Will could finish the ground gave way and he fell into a dark cavern.

"Owwww what hit me?" Will had woken up and saw that he was in a dark place but he could just see enough to tell he was under ground,

"I did ohhhhhh" Will began to panic but remembered that Lightmon was with when he fell. He began to feel round to see if he could find him,

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"you can stop slapping me now"

"Oh sorry _That's twice I've said sorry now what's going on with me_ how are we going to get out?"

"I don't know…..but I do know that we can" Will could always rely on Lightmon to keep his sprit up but he didn't know how much he was going to have to rely on him.

* * *

N/D: Wow that's the most I've ever written. But don't worry you will see what happens to him and why in a later chapter. The next chapter will be up in……..well I don't know how long till the next chapter so you'll just have to wait. If you have any questions or what ever just ask me but don't forget please R'n'R. 


	7. On His Own

N/D: Hey there, yes I'm back with another chapter and I got the idea for this chapter whilst listening to Green day , slipknot and Drowning pool. I haven't really got anything to say now apart from enjoy and R'n'R.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I do own Will, Lightmon and Strikemon

* * *

**On his own**

It had been some time since Will and Lightmon had awoken to find them selves under ground in darkness. When they began to follow a path which they hoped to get them back on the surface they found that there was only one path whether they were going the right way or not was anyone's guess. Will and Lightmon carried on walking despite knowing where to go but one thing was for certain Will got his wish he had left the group,

"Hey Will can we rest for a bit" Lightmon was tried and hungry just like Will.

Will had said nothing the whole time, even after Lightmon's question he said nothing all he did was feel around till he found a wall and sat against it and Lightmon did the same.

The two lay there in silence not knowing if they were going to get out. After a while the pair had fallen asleep despite the fact they were in a dark and damp cavern. Lightmon had woken up but he didn't know why, he took a deep breath and smelt some thing he had not smelt since falling down the cavern. He franticly began searching round for Will he didn't have to look far as he had hit him on the head,

"Argghhhh what was that for!"

"Follow me I can smell something come on!"

"Hey , wait" Without waiting Lightmon had jumped up and began to run along the path until he came to a sudden stop,

"Hey where you go? Lightmon?… whhooaahh" As Will didn't see Lightmon he fell over him and hit the ground, Lightmon was lying next to him as he tripped as well. After pulling up Lightmon and himself he began to remember why he had fallen over Lightmon,

"Why did you run off?"

"Look" Lightmon held out his arm and pointed to a spot in front of them,

"No way……." Will was left in awe at the site before him.

* * *

Not only could he hear it but he could just see it, 

"An underground spring…" The pair raced to its edge and began to grab water and throw at there face or drink it. But there was some thing different about this spot, some thing different the rest of the cavern. There was light, when Will noticed it he looked up and saw a small crack in the sealing and light was coming in from there, but it looked about big enough for them to get through. But there was a problem the sealing was about 50ft above them,

"Well , I guess we're not getting out that way." He muttered quietly as he approached the wall hoping Lightmon wouldn't hear. He thought that if Lightmon knew he would try to get them to climb it. But luckily Lightmon was over at the spring, when some thing flashed in the distance which caught the corner of Will's eye,

"What was that?" But this time Lightmon herd him and saw what he meant. From the other side of the cave there was light but it was flashing. The two just looked at each other and began sprint off in the direction of the light but it wasn't what there were expecting. It was a small building with Japanese writing on a sign above the door that was flashing like it was short circuiting. There were widows but they were all boarded up. On one side of the shop was the cave wall, and on the other side was another spring. (A/N Bet you all know where it is don't you? If you have an idea please tell me what it is)

Deciding that there was no where else to go Will slowly began to approach the door, if he had learnt any thing it was to always to be on the look out. He pulled on the door and slowly opened it, the sight inside was the best thing that he had seen since coming to this weird island. It was a small shop packed to the top with food. When he realisied what the shop had been stocking he rushed inside and began looking round for any thing to eat,

"_Ice cream, chips, peas…its all frozen food, where's the rest of it?…………Ah there they are…hmmmm maybe Lightmon would like to try this." _As Will had finished rummaging round he saw that Lightmon had walked in and was standing behind him,

"Here try this…..go on it taste good……I know you're hungry" Reluctantly Lightmon took the chocolate bar from Will and listened to him on how to not eat the wrapper. As soon as he had eaten it he asked for more, but Will refused explaining that they need to make the food last. Then Will remembered that the shop he used to live by always had more food in the store room. He began to move over to where the back door was and tried opening it but it was so old it had rusted. So it took some effort to get it open. After a while of pushing the door open Will took a look inside and found that there as no spare food just a small brown metal tin, he walked over and picked it up. He tried opening it but it wouldn't open that was when Will noticed that there was a lock on it and decided that he should put it back as it was locked for a reason. One he would learn very soon. After a little while of searching what else the store had. After a while he got to the counter and swung over it and saw there was nothing back here but old news papers from 1985. But he had a use for them and took a pile outside and put them on the ground the tore off a part of one and went over to Lightmon,

"Do you think you could light this?" Lightmon saw where he was doing,

"I can try" Will was about to put it down when the little digimon screamed,

"Lightning touch!" And sent a little lightning to the paper which now caught flame and then he saw Will,

"You could have waited till I put it down" Lightmon not only sent the lightning to the paper but also Will. So Will took over the piece of paper and put it on the pile of news papers and they soon caught fire. Will and Lightmon began looking through what they had and tried to see how they could be best used as they had no idea if they would ever get out of the cavern.

* * *

Days seem to past like weeks. Will would go and check on the food, make sure the fire was still going and a lot of things just to keep him self busy. Will would do all this whilst Lightmon slept day after day how he did it was unknown to Will, but he didn't care. 

It had been about a week since Will and Lightmon had fallen into the darkness and found the little shop, but Will was getting frustrated with nothing to do and no where to go. After a while Will had began to pick up rocks and started throwing them at any point of the wall, he lost count of how many he had thrown, and yet he still didn't care. After a while his arm had started to ache from all the stones he had thrown and sat down listening for anything. The only thing that could be herd was the splashing from the spring and Will hated that sound, actually he hated every thing about this place, he stood up and grabbed another rock,

"I HATE THIS PLACE!" And with all his might he threw the rock at a part of a wall just by the shop, and a small crack appeared and light came through,

"Wow………." Will then ran over to that spot and began to look though the cracks and saw light and snow. But Will kept wondering why was there snow. Suddenly Lightmon appeared next to him and they both began to try and make a bigger hole so they could get through. One after the other Lightmon would hit the wall and Will would pull away all the lose rubble. After an hour or so they had made a rather large hole and Will started to climb his way through and when he got to the other side saw that it was snowing. Then he remembered about Lightmon and he pulled him through. The two began walking up a large hill. They had no idea that the hole was the bottom of a hill but they didn't care they were out side in the fresh, well freezing air. The two began climbing the large hill when Will grabbed on to a bush which caused wet snow to go all the way up sleeve and along his arm. But he could hear some thing, some thing running towards them,

"GET THEM" Was all they herd when five figures came jumping over them,

"What the?..HEY? Whoooaahhh?" All that could be herd was Will falling down the hill hitting every thing on the way till he landed at the entrance of the cavern they were in,

"Ahhh what just happened?" There was no answer but when Will looked next to him all he saw was a foot print, what ever had jumped him had run off, but there was some one at the top of the hill, some one familiar with a familiar voice,

"Will?"

* * *

Digidestined P.O.V

(A/N is that the right spelling?)

The group of seven that Will was once in was walking along a small, cold and damp path though the mountains. The two at the front of the group were talking about what they were going to do next when a familiar topic came up,

"Hey Tai do you think we'll ever find Will?" The girl with auburn haired girl had been asking this for quite some time, and Tai never knew the answer even though he always answered her it was just to keep her sprits up,

"Yeah course we will, I bet you by the time we get off the moutons we'll have him complaining and arguing with us like he always does."

"Buts its been over a week since he disappeared"

"Don't worry he can take care of him self" At that moment the bushes the group were walking by began to shake and the group all backed away from them,

"Don't worry we can handle this" The orange dinosaur along with a few others jumped into the air and hit what ever it was, but on its way down they could hear hitting every thing and at that moment A familiar little digimon popped up off the hill and landed next to Tai. It turned out to be Lightmon, and he explained what he was doing there whilst Sora stood at the edge and saw the familiar black figure standing up and almost falling over and she called out his name.

After the brief incident and Will almost killing Tai for sending the digimon to attack him and telling each other what had happened and all the places they had been (A/N Didn't think I'd keep the group apart did you?). The group of sixteen began their old journey across when ever they were. It had been about three hours since Will and Lightmon rejoined the group but they were still struggling to make the journey. Every one was tried ,cold and hungry but out of all of them Sora was the worst as she was wearing a tank top and Will noticed this and saw she was shivering worse then the rest of them, and slowly he took off his jacket which reveled a large scar running from his elbow all the way wrist. He offered her his jacket and she accepted it gratefully and as she put it on she muttered a small thanks, Will turned a slight hint of red and he tried to hide this by turning his head the other way but she had already seen it, but she also saw his scar and began wondering how he got it. But she wasn't given much time to think as the group came to a sudden stop. She edged her self to the front to see what they were looking at only one word came to her,

"Wow………"

* * *

N/D: Well that's it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. As for my next chapter……no idea because my birthday is on Wednesday and as I said my life is hectic at the moment so don't expect the next chapter for a while. But if you have any ideas on Will's past tell me and please , please , please , please review I want to hear from PLEASE! 


	8. BEDS!

N/D: Hey there I'm back yet again just to say that enjoy the chapter. But I the band I was….well lets just say I didn't get on with some of the other members.

Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own digimon, or do I?……nope.

* * *

BEDS!

The group of nine were left in awe at the view before them. But the digimon just saw it as a building,

"it's a..a..a mansion!" The building before them was about four stories high, had a grand oak door but in width it wasn't very long. But Joe was right it was a mansion. Despite the large hill in front of them every one seemed to jump right off it and ran straight towards the door…..even Mimi. They stormed through the doors and stood in the massive front room but Gabumon could smell something,

"_Huh?…..Gabumon can smell something? He must have a good sense of smell….but so does Lightmon, they even look like each other……weird." _But mean while the rest of the group had run off into an even larger room on the left,

"WOW" The room had long wide table full off food, lamb, beef, pork, Will didn't even recognise most of them but neither did the rest of them but they didn't care they were hungry,

"What are you doing? They could be poisoned!" Joe as ever was worrying about the food and was letting no one get away with,

"Well Joe I guess there's only one way to see if its poisoned or not…..Eat it!" And with that remark Tai began stuffing is face with what ever he could find, Will walked up to Joe and put his arm on top of his shoulder,

"For once Tai I agree with you" Will quickly took a seat and also began eating but in a much more…..human way. The slowly every one took a seat even Joe this was going to be a great night, well for a while any way.

After the brief food war at the dinner table every one separated to explore the giant mansion. They found a wash room on each side of the house, huge bath rooms like the one's you'll find in school and a little rock pool where you could bath. But the biggest find were the two bed rooms full of big , comfortable , white , clean , soft BEDS! Every one agreed that this was the best thing in the entire mansion. Defiantly better then the ground or a cave. After the few hours of luxury they had they bid each other good night and went to their separate rooms for the best nights sleep they will have had on this weird place. Every one was asleep and every thing was peaceful . But there was person who couldn't sleep ,Will. He stood up quietly and slowly began to put on his jeans and t-shirt and walked out of the room and down the stairs which lead to the kitchen. When he reached it he slowly walked over to a fridge and began rummaging about for anything but soon gave up and walked off to a empty room with nothing in it expect a large glass window door. He walked over to it and slowly pulled on its handle and walked outside on to the balcony and put his hands on the railing and took a deep breath and sighed,

"Couldn't sleep?" Will took no notice of any one being there but the who ever it was had made him look on that direction. It was Sora,

"No not really"

"Neither could I…..oh and thanks for your jacket" Will gave no reply just stared off into the distance wondering what could be out there.

"I'm glad you came back to the group, it was just to quiet" This made Will remember what he had been thinking back in the cave,

"Hahahahahahahahaha yeah right, as if any one would miss me. If you ask me I'm just here for the blame"

"What? Yes it is, we did miss you and we need you here, we need to stick together if we want to get back home"

"Ok then what do you need me for then?" Sora had to come up with an answer and quick,

"See just for the blame."

"Well if you weren't who would have saved T.K back on the beach? Who would be there to prove us wrong? Well?"

"I don't know but there would always be some one there to do all of that stuff and more"

"I give up" Sora gave up trying to convince Will that he was needed and stormed off back into the mansion. Will stayed where he was and just carried on looking out to the distance with out a care in the world.

* * *

After a while he felt that he could try and sleep and headed back inside, but as walked through the room he noticed a chest was sitting on the floor. He knew that hadn't been there when he first came though. He walks over to it and slowly lifts the lid up to find it full of gloves. Fingerless glove, normal gloves, chunky gloves it looked like it had no end and began rummaging through it and found a pair of black fingerless gloves and put them into his pocket and carried on back to the room in which he would try and get some sleep.

"Crasshhhhhhhhhhh" Some thing had been smashed something big. Every one started to come out of the rooms and began looking at will,  
"What? I didn't do any thing!" And as he finished saying this he gave Sora a "I told you so" look and noticed there was some one missing Tai. At that moment every one saw Tai running across the main room at the bottom of the stairs, Will ran to the banister and jumped over it. It wasn't that high off the ground, well not enough to cause injury. Will ran after Tai and found him in the dinning room,

"What's going on?" Tai realisied it was Will ad began telling him how Ogermon (A/N still cant spell) had attacked him and Agumon.

"Get the others back into the bedrooms and tell the to get their things we gota go NOW!" As Tai finished telling him he ran back upstairs and told the others what Tai had told him. Every one rushed back into their rooms and began to look for their stuff. But a rumbling noise could be herd and every one stopped to hear it, when suddenly the roof was ripped off and a huge black devil floated above them,

"Oh no Devimon" Gabumon had begun to tell the others of who he was. When he lifted his arm and every thing disappeared and a view of trees, earth and water could be seen. Devimon cast forth his hand a second time and the beds flew high into air in all different directions. Everyone was sent with the beds to where ever it would land. Tai how ever was still standing on the edge of the cliff. Against him was a large half lion half human digimon with big red eyes. Will looked behind him and saw a bright yellow light. It was so bright it had hurt his eyes and now was looking in the direction of which the bed he and Lightmon were on was heading. When he looked back all he saw was the island they were on splitting into hundreds of smaller islands. He had one though on his mind "_Maybe now I can get some sleep"

* * *

_

N/D: Hey there not much happened in this chapter sorry but the next couple are going to be interesting to write. I am also considering to re-write the first chapter. If you agree I should tell me. Don't forget to review


	9. stranded!

N/D: Hey there, yet again I'm back with another chapter, but……..the amount of reviews I've had isn't very encouraging. Please send them in this is a long story and if no one is going to read it I'm not going to write it any more. CONSIDER THIS AS YOUR WARNING……just joking but it would be nice to have more reviews. I have bad grammar I need tips please!.

Disclaimer: You know it I don't own digimon but I do Lightmon, Strikemon and Will

* * *

Stranded 

The bed which Will and Lightmon were at the time Devimon had cast the island and the beds in all directions was still sailing through the air with out stopping. Lightmon was at the edge of the bed looking down at the water, Will how ever was vary reluctant to move from the middle. But the ride had been smooth all the way…..until now!. The bed began to rock and turn down as it headed towards a island of a large forest and a little beach. The bed still plummeting down had become very unstable and Lightmon and Will had begun to be thrown about on it. As it was headed for the ground it a couple of trees which just missed Will's head by inches. It hit the ground like a rocket and Will was thrown from the bed and into the air. When he came down he landed hard on his right arm,

"_Argghhhh, shoot, well at least I can still move it……..and its not as bad as when Tai fell on me…….why does this kind of stuff always happen to me?" _Will had landed hard but not enough to be hurt. Lightmon on the other hand had jumped from the bed and landed next to Will unscathed,

"What now Will?" Lightmon was worried about what to do next but Will didn't really care as he saw some thing in the distance and began to walk off. Lightmon had run after Will and carried on with, avoiding bushes, trees, logs and just about every thing else.

After about twenty minutes later they found what Will had seen, another bed,

"Well I guess we're not alone eh Lightmon?"

Will and Lightmon not only found a bed but a set of footprints leaded off towards the cost. It had been a while since the pair began to follow the foot prints not knowing where it would take them. They had ended up at the beach, and still the footprints visible, they carried on following them. Lightmon had walked near the water the hole time whilst Will had stayed near the tree line. After of what seemed an entire day of walking the pair saw a large cave at the end of the beach and despite the sand and all the walking Will took off at pace getting closer to the cave. Lightmon was right behind him, when they reached the cave Will walked in followed by Lightmon and they reached the back where a fire was and a large amount of fruit. Will began to walk out the cave disappointed, and looked for more foot prints but there were none. Will figured that it had been a trick and they were the only ones on this island,

"I guess we are all……arrggghhhh!" Will fell to the floor clutching his head in pain, and some one dropped a large club/stick right in front of Will,

"Ahhh I'm so sorry I thought you were another evil digimon" Will looked up and saw the same auburn hair girl he had lent his jacket to the day before, Sora. Later that day after wrapping Will's head in bandages the two retreated back to the cave with their digimon as it was getting dark,

"I'm really sorry about that" Sora was sad that she had hit him in the head but at the same time it felt good,

"Ahh don't worry about it I guess I deserve it after what I said back on the balcony

_What in the…..? Why did I apologize? Maybe she did hit me a bit harder then I thought"_

The two lay there in silence with their digimon friends against them,

"Look about what I said on the balcony, well…lets just say, family problems are getting the better of me." Sora knew what family problems were like all to well but then she remembered about his jacket,

"Er well you remember how you lent me your jacket ?" Will just nodded to say yes " Well I kinda lost it when we were sent in to the air" Sora was expecting the biggest argument ever but Will just sat there,

"Well at least you told me, besides I got plenty of them back home…….and I found a chest full of gloves" Will took out the pair of black fingerless gloves he found and slipped them on they were a perfect fit. Sora was glad he didn't care but there was still some thing bothering her and Will could tell,

"What's wrong ?"

"well I was wondering how did you get that scare on your arm?" Sora struck a nerve but he just sat there in silence with his head down as if he was the saddest person alive,

"I'd rather not talk about it, if that's okay?" Sora could see how much this was affecting him and decide to let it go. As the two lay there in the dark cave talking about any thing seemed to get Will to lighten up but after a while the two fell sound asleep. But they were in for a surprise in the morning.

* * *

After waking up Sora, Will , Lightmon and Biyomon set off to do jobs, Sora was fishing, Will was getting wood and the digimon were getting some fruit. Will walked slowly into the forest collecting the wood for the fire, but there was something on his mind,

"_Why does everybody ask about my scare? Hmmm maybe I should tell her she seems to be under standing enough but……? Maybe I should wait, no one should know what I've been through." _After the brief pause Will shook his head and carried on collecting wood. After he had enough wood he headed back to the cave. When he reached it he saw a pile of fruit and herd the digimon playing tag over in the distance whilst Sora had a pile of fish next to her Will went over and sat down next to her,

"Hey" Sora turned round and replied saying the same thing,

"Think we have enough fish yet?"

"No I want tp have some left over, just need one more urggghhhhh" Sora stood up and began pulling on the rod, Will stood up as well and began to pull as well and with a large heave they pulled the fish on to sore.

"WHAT THE?" Only one problem it wasn't a fish it was Joe and Gommamon.

"What happened to you two?" As Joe was unconscious Sora and Will began to pull him up to the cave they were staying in and Gommamon began to explain about what happened and how they were attacked by Ogermon,

"Hey guys Joe has kinda lost his confidence could you make him leader? Just this once?"

Sora and Will looked at each other and decided they might as well let him.

Later when Joe came to he started asking questions like where were they and what happened to Ogermon and when they explained every thing and that he should be leader he said why him,

"Well you're the only who can lead us we have no idea of what to do" Sora said in a phony voice,

"Well I uh? We need a strong leader" Will couldn't believe what he had just said and gave Sora a doubtful look.

"Uh Will why is there a bandage round your head?" Joe was worried about a head trauma and began to worry Will and Sora,

"Huh This? I banged my head off a rock" He lied.

"So uh? What else is on this island?" As Joe was leader and was still worrying he tried to find out as much as he could,

"Well there's a forest and a beach" As Will had traveled half way round the island he began to describe it to him,

"And the rest?" Joe was still worried,

"Well I don't know."

"Uh well I guess our best course of action is to explore the island" Saying this Joe was very sure of himself, Gommamon was right he had lost his confidence.

* * *

It had been a while but Sora, Will, Joe, Gommamon, Lightmon and Biyomon were making good progress towards to well ,where ever they would end up. But soon enough they came upon a fence with some writing on it but in was a weird language they didn't know,

"What's on the other side?" As ever Lightmon was curious.

"I don't know, maybe one of us should take a look……..I say Joe should do it" Sora saw where Will was going and joined in,

"Yeah you should you're the only one who is brave enough to do it." For some reason Sora sounded like a little girl.

"M..m m m me?" Joe was terrified at this idea but what Sora said had given him the courage to do it,

"Yeah I suppose your right I am the only one…….why me?" The last bit he said so quite only he herd it. Joe darted off round the side of the fence,

"Hopefully there's nothing over there" Sora was worried remembering all the time they had been ambushed,

"Yeah I'm sure……can you hear that?'

"Hear what?" A faint sound of chanting could be herd coming from the other side of the fence. Joe suddenly came round the corner saying people over and over. The group ran over the fence to see a lot of people round a church and they were all wearing masks. Human masks. The group ran over to the people and Sora and Joe began talking the other people but Will felt uneasy,

"_Hmmmm some thing doesn't feel right here. Where did these people come from? How come we didn't run into them before?" _Will's mind was going a mile a minute with the discoverer of other people. Joe had said some thing about food and Will herd some thing about them being sacrifices,

"Huh that's funny I thought he just said we were sacrifices"

"I did!" One of the humans replied to Will.

"Oh" Will had clinched his fists ready to defend himself. But he would never get the chance. The masks of the 'humans' began to crack and they reveled a ghost digimon called Baukamon (A/N Yep you got it I still cant spell) Will turned to Lightmon,

"Digivolve" at that moment the Lightmon glowed and began to get bigger.

LIGHTMON DIGIVOLVE TO…….STRIKEMON! The large humanoid digimon

Stood in place of Lightmon,

"Time to work Strikemon!"

"Will you've been away a while you should see some of the things I told you about"

"Huh" Will was left confused from what Sora had said, but all she did was look at Biyomon and Joe looked at Gommamon,

BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO……BIRDRAMON !

GOMMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO……..IKAKUMON! In place of Biyomon was a giant fiery bird and in place of Gommamon was a giant beast covered in white fur except for his head he had a long pointed black horn,

"Wow I guess we have been gone a while" Strikemon charged the Baukamon and kicked on in the face and punched another but they just got back up. The others were having the same problem, Birdramon flew into a pack of them and knocked them out but just like a minute ago they got back up. Ikakumon body slammed one and it just flew away.

"This useless" Will was struggling to come up with a plan when WHACK! Will feel to the floor and saw Sora falling beside him the every thing went black.

* * *

Will awoke to find himself in a large room strapped to a altar with Joe and Sora next to him,

"Auggghhhhhh wow I've had my head smashed in twice in one day"

"Welcome back" Will turned his head to see that it was Sora talking to him Joe was just ranting and raving that they were going die over and over,

"Where are we?"

"I think we're underneath the church" The Baukamon were circling above them chanting about combining their power. Suddenly all the Baukamon Flew faster and faster and combined into one huge Baukamon. And it looked down and saw them and reached to grab them but the wall exploded reveling Birdramon, Strikemon and Ikakumon. The four digimon began to fight when Strikemon flew over to them and cut the ropes off of them and they began running out side. They hid behind some grave stones whilst Birdramon and Strikemon were thrown out of the church. Will began thinking about how they could beat it, Whilst Joe talked about chanting and Sora took her helmet off and gave it to Joe and stared chanting "Baukamon lose your power" Over and over whilst the battle raged. Strikemon would jump up and kick and punch with all his might till he fell and jumped back up. But this time when he hit it , it looked weakened but it hit Strikemon full out and sent him flying into a tomb. Strikemon was now embedded in stone as the tomb caved in on top of him. Ikakumon charged forward but the over sized Baukamon hit him as well he fell over on the floor. Birdramon tried last as she flew in and rammed but nothing happened except it grunted and pushed her away. But then it fell to the floor in pain and couldn't move,

"Attack now" As all the digimon picked them selves up but in Strikemon case he stared to dig him self out. All three digimon stood together and fired their attacks,

STRIKING BOMBS!

HARPOON TORPEDO!

WING BLAZE!

A missile, a group of fire bolts and energy bolts flew towards the giant digimon causing it to explode leaving no trace behind.

* * *

Later that day after the battle the group decided it best if they try to and get back to main part of the island. Will and Lightmon were on Birdramon's feet like Sora was as Strikemon couldn't fly. Whilst out at sea Will was trying to forget the fact they were above the water. He decided to look up whilst eating a strange colored fruit that Lightmon said was okay to eat. As he looked up he felt a cool breeze pass by them but the clouds were forming together and erupted with rain. Will loved the rain he kept his head up the whole time it started to rain,

"Ahh the rain" Sora looked over at Will,

"You like the rain?" Sora was curious,

"Yeah I know, How can some one who is afraid of water like rain? Easy the water is deep and well always going and never stopping, but the rain is above and limited. And where I'm from we mostly have rain so it reminds me of home." Sora had forgotten Will wasn't from Odaiba.

"Hey guys we should have a rest a storm is coming" Boomed Ikakumon. They all nodded in agreement and headed towards another island. From the sky there was another temple.

When they landed and de-digivolved back to the rookie level. They went over the ruins and began exploring them.

"Hey guys look at what I found" Will shouted over to the other two. They were all shocked at what he had found.

* * *

N/D: Ohhhhh what did I find? You'll have to wait for the next chapter. I really got beaten up this chapter huh? Any who sorry if I misspelled any words. Don't forget R'n'R

See you round


	10. first fight with darkness

N/D: Hey there, yet again I'm back with another chapter. As I'm ill I will have a lot more time to write this but no matter how fast I write it the end is still so far away. Uh…ummm well….I don't really have any thing else to say. Apart from enjoy the story.

* * *

**The first battle with the darkness **

As Joe and Sora rushed over to where Will was as he had found some thing. Will picked up what he had found and began to examine it. Sora picked it up and looked at it realizing what it was whilst Joe had a confused look on his face,

"Its pink, how could that be important to any thing!" Joe sounded angry and worried at the same time,

"_Yep defiantly back to normal, _Well its pink and who do we know who loves pink?"

Then it hit him Mimi had been on this island, but when they were landing on the island they had seen two beds. They knew she wasn't alone, but with who? It didn't matter they knew she would have headed back to the part of File island. As Joe and Sora began to head to where they had landed to set off again ,Will stood there looking at the pink cloth and finally pocketing it, the ran to catch up with the others. As the trio set off again on their digimon they could see some thing floating in the water, some thing black.

They all noticed this and Will reached out and grabbed it from the water. He began to examine it and recognized it instantly. It was his jacket but completely soaked. Will began to think about a lot of stuff and what this jacket meant to him. Sora looked over to him and had seen this look before, when he was fighting Matt because he had pushed T.K . Will snapped out of it, stood up upon Birdramon and cast off his jacket back to the ocean and said just five words,

"Some things are best forgotten"

* * *

Joe, Sora, Will, Lightmon, Birdramon and Ikakumon were nearing file island at a great speed. In about half an hour they would reach their destination and hopefully rejoin with the others. Below them were islands but no signs of any of the others, but then they pasted a snow covered island which had signs of a battle, but it was such a small island the could see that there was no one on that island and kept going. But as they neared the island they herd a mighty roar and then they saw an explosion,

"What was that?" Joe had asked the question that they were all thinking.

"I don't know but if what ever caused that, is attacking the others we better help them."

But the explosion was so mighty and they were so near that they hit by all kinds of stuff from leaves, twigs, fruit and logs. They all began to shield them selves from what ever hit them but when Will turned his head to see that Sora was about to fall off of Birdramon ,Will grabbed hold of her and pulled her over towards him but when he turned his head back he was in a hail of, well, just about every thing,

"Thanks Will, Uh Will are you ok?" Sora began to thank him for pulling her back on but saw he was choking,

"COUGH COUGH yeah COUGH I just ate COUGH COUGH a leaf COUGH"

Sora burst out laughing at the site before her whilst Joe sat there upon Ikakumon, looking at Will worried.

* * *

When they reached the island they all split up to find what had caused the explosion, although Joe protested Sora and Will just went with out him. When they reached where it came from they saw Gururumon and Greymon fighting Leomon. (Lightmon has digivolved by now) Leomon was about to hit Greymon but Strikemon jumped in the way and hit him full out. But Leomon just blinked and kicked him back into a tree, whilst Tai was left confused,

"Strikemon? That means Will must be near by" But as Tai said this Will crept out behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder,

"Hey Tai, thought you'd need my help so, here I am " After that they turned their attention back to the battle. Greymon shot off a Nova blast but Leomon just sliced it with his sword. After Strikemon had managed to pick himself up he jumped at Leomon punched him in the stomach and then jumped kicked him in the head, But still he didn't move and once again punched him and he landed on the floor. As Leomon was about to shoot off his attack Gururumon hit him with his Ice Wolf Blast and stopped him from attacking. At that moment the sound of two familiar attacks could be herd in the distance,

"WING BLAZE"

"HARPOON TORPEDO" The attacks hit full and didn't leave a scratch on him. Lightmon carried on trying to hurt him but he just ended up getting injured. Togamon and Kabuterimon landed and began to help them whilst Mimi, Izzy and Tai were talking. But Tai looked like he had lost his mind and began to walk over to Leomon and he held out his digivice and it began to shine and a lot of black shapes came out of Leomons back and flew off into the sky.

* * *

A while after the battle, Leomon had recovered and told them about how he became controlled and about Devimon and the legend. Leomon began to tell them the legend,

"Seven chosen children will come to our island, and would join with seven chosen digimon. And they will destroy the evil that plagues us" The Digidestined all agreed that would help out if it meant they could go home. But will saw they was something wrong and spoke up,

"Wait a minute, There are eight of us not seven."

"Hmmm yes I noticed that to" Leomon was as confused as Will about this but Izzy steeped in,

"There are two possibilities, one the legend is wrong. Or two one of us isn't meant to be here." The group fell silent at this idea and began to talk about how they were going to beat Devimon and what would happen after that, this time it was Tai's turn to speak,

"So if we got to kill this Devimon lets go do it" With this Leomon told them he knew the way to his stronghold and began to lead them up the mountain to their first battle with the darkness.

* * *

N/D: Ok yeah I know this chapter should have been longer but hey its not. I'll be taking a break for a while to write my new fic for dawn of the dead and feel free to read it if I ever start it. Please R'N'R see you around. 


	11. Good versus Dark

N/D: Hey there, sorry about the long wait for the update but as I said life is hectic and I'll be in band practice a lot, but hey this sorry will be finished before the end of the year………….I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon in any shape or form but I do own Lightmon, Will and Strikemon.

Now on with the story.

* * *

**GOOD VERSUS DARK**

The group of eight Digidestined, digimon and Leomon climbed the hill saying nothing. They were all too scared about the upcoming battle with Devimon. Will was the only one who wasn't thinking about the battle, instead he was thinking about the legend, the legend of seven Digidestined not eight,

"_That legend has to be wrong, it has to be, it said seven but there are eight of us. What if one of us isn't meant to be here? What if its Matt, or Mimi?……Well if its Mimi no big lose there…………but what if its me? What if I were an accident………" _The whole thing was on his mind the whole way up the mountain. But he couldn't worry about it forever, he would eventually begin to think about Devimon and the forthcoming battle. Just as they reached half way up the mountain a huge black creature bust out of the fortress which belonged to Devimon, but hundreds of black gears were flying straight into the black creature. After a few seconds the black shape became Devimon. This was it the last thing the Digidestined would have to do to get back home. Each of the eight looked at his or hers digimon which prompted them to all digivolve,

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…….GREYMON!"

"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO……GARURUMON!"

"LIGHTMON DIGVOLE TO……STRIKEMON!"

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO…….BIRDRAMON!"

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO……. KABUTERIMON!"

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO………TOGEMON!"

"GOMMANMON DIGIVOLVE TO………IKAKUMON!"

On one side of the mountain stood the huge Devimon on the other stood eight champions. This signaled the beginning of the battle, the battle to get home.

* * *

Before The Digidestined could even react Devimon swung his huge arm at them, every one managed to dodge it but he hit the side of the mountain causing it a rock slide. The digimon that could fly began to evacuate the Digidestined whilst the rest started to battle with Devimon. Greymon shot off a mighty NOVA BLAST but Devimon didn't even flinch. Gururumon tried his luck and shot off his HOWLING BLASTER. Still Devimon didn't flinch just grunted. But now the flying digimon could help out . Both Birdramon and Kabuterimon attacked but nothing happened. Devimon had enough and began to reach for the closest Digimon, Ikakumon. Ikakumon fired off a HARPPON TORPEDO at the hand but the same thing happened again and Devimon picked him up and threw him at Togamon which sent the pair into the forest crushing several trees. Their partners, Joe and Mimi ran to them. Strikemon was fed up of dodging attack after attack and went on the offensive. He ran as fast as he could and jumped off the mountain and kicked Devimon full out in the chest, rebounded on to his arm and jumped off. Devimon didn't move yet again, he just sighed. Birdramon felt the same and shot off her WING BLAZE and Strikemon launched his own attack as he shouted STRIKING BOMBS. The two attacks soared thought the air and hit Devimon right in the head, this caused him to stagger and Leomon saw his chance and leapt on to his back and before he could do anything Ogemon appeared out of his back and knocked Leomon to ground, Devimon gave him a signal and Ogemon jumped from his back and chased after Leomon. Meanwhile all the digimon were attacking Devimon, Ikakumon had started to bit his leg along with Greymon, whilst the rest focused on the upper section of his body. But it had no effect on him, he started to emit a dark glow and raised his arms and all the digimon flew off of him and landed all round the place, some were slammed to the ground, some in to trees but Strikemon was sent into the mountain. Devimon began to look round and then he saw T.K on his own on the mountain , he was still up there because he had hidden in a small cave which all the rocks missed. Devimon reached for him but Patamon shot one BOOM BUBBLE after another at his hand. Matt stood there at the summit looking on in horror. As the hand got closer T.K could do nothing, but out of nowhere came Strikemon and he began to push back against Devimon's hand and grunted in pain. Devimon was bored of this and picked Strikemon up and tossed him away in to the other Digimon. Devimon began to reach for T.K again but Patamon pushed out of the way he was trapped in Devimon's grip and could do nothing. But at that moment Patamon began to glow in a white light and began to become bigger,

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…….ANGEMON!"

There Angemon was floating in the sky. He was a tall humanoid digimon warped in a blue cloth, with a sliver helmet and held a gold staff and he began to speak in a deep voice,

"Devimon, you have tried to stop Digidestined and failed each time, you have tried to take over the digital world, but we will stop you, good always wins!"

Devimon stood there in silence and began to move to attack Angemon, but he held his staff in the air and it began to shine as did the digivice's. The digivice's each shot a beam of light to his staff, Angemon held out his hand and his voice echoed as he shouted,

"HAND OF FATE!" And shot a beam of yellow light towards Devimon, this beam could be seen all round the digital world. Devimon began to fade away into data but so did Angemon,

"HAHAHAHAHAHA look at you, good always wins eh? Then why are being deleted like me? HAHAHAHAHAHA" This time it was Angemon's turn to be silent,

"T.K if you want to see me again, you will" But Devimon's laughter could be herd the whole time until he was gone and it began to fade away. A few of Angemon's feathers floated to the ground and formed into a digiegg, Birdramon had brought T.K down from the mountain before de-digivolving with the rest of the digimon, and every one gathered round T.K, Leomon had even returned and began to tell them about had digimon could be reborn. At that moment the sky returned back to its normal blue and file island began to come together once more. But a blue cylinder appeared in front of the Digidestined and began to take on a form, no one excepted they would be going home this way, but instead of a way home an old man appeared in front of them,

"What now?" Tai was the only one to speak.

* * *

"Hello Digidestined. My name is Gennai, I'm glad to see you defeated Devimon" The strange man that was floating in the cylinder introduced himself and began to talk about why they were summoned to file island and about digivolving to higher levels and about the evil that threatens the digital world and about the sever continent. Soon enough he asked them if they were up to saving the digital world,

"Yeah I'm in" Tai was first to answer ,

"Sure why not" Then Matt

"…….if we must" Then Will

"I'm in" Then Sora and eventually every one said yes to it. Realizing they were going to another island they decided to build a raft, but tomorrow as they all wanted to rest. And so they went about relaxing and tending to their digimon's injuries. Will and Lightmon sat against the tree, resting like every one else. Lightmon felt like a drink so he strolled over to the small stream and began to drink from it, but after a while he saw a black shape in it and called Will over, he looked at it but had no idea what it was, he was about to call over Izzy but the black shape shot into Will, and Lightmon's eyes and they were thrown back about six ft. when Will opened his eyes he saw Sora standing over him with a worried look on her face,

"Uhhhhhhhh what happened?" Will sounded like a drunk,

"I found you out cold along side Lightmon a few minutes ago, are you ok?" She sounded more worried then she looked,

"Yeah I'm ok, all I remember, was going over to the water and blacking out……but how did I end up over here?" As Will began to recover Sora went back to look for some food to give to Will, she also decided to stay with him in case he fell unconscious again. But nothing happened, he even slept ok. But going to sleep all he could think about traveling on that raft across the water, and then began to think about what might happen over the next couple of months, but he knew one thing for sure, it wasn't going to be easy saving a world.

* * *

The next morning every one had sat down to have a breakfast of strange fruit and some crackers but Tai was disappointed, and began to talk about when they found a fridge,

"sigh I wish we still had eggs, remember when we found that fridge?" Will just started blankly at Tai thinking he had lost his mind,

"You guys found a fridge?"

"Yeah full of eggs, but Joe thought they were all poisoned"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha same ol Joe" Now the others started to stare at Will,

"Hahahahaha……..what?"

"Its just that we've never seen you laugh before" Tai was the only who could speak yet again,

"Oh right" As Will said this he began to rub the back of his head as he had a slight head ache,

"Hey Will you ok?" Sora had noticed he was in slight discomfort,

"Yeah I'm fine just a slight head ache"

"Has it got any thing to do with last night?"

"No I don't think so" The others looked up with curiosity and look at Will and Sora with accusing looks,

"What happened last night?" Mimi asked this as if she was having a girly talk,

"Nothing happened I just blacked out that's all"

"What why didn't you tell us?" Now it was Matt's turn to ask

"I didn't think it was important"

"Well it was you could have concussion or a tumor or……." Joe went on for what seemed like a age talking about head problems,

"Joe, Joe , Joe……JOE" Will had to shout to be herd over Joe and when he got his attention he carried on speaking,

"Look I'm fine, so can we just drop it" After getting Joe to stop lecturing Will about head traumas, every one was given a job to help build a raft to take them to the sever continent. Tai, Matt and Izzy would build the raft with the wood Will, Sora, Joe and Mimi would bring back. The group bringing back the wood didn't except to bringing back five stripped trees each. But none the less they set off to get the wood whilst Leomon would get the rope and sail. The group decided they would split into two groups,

One group was Will and Sora, the other was Joe and Mimi.

"Heh funny aint it?" Will had realisied something,

"What is?" Sora was curious,

"Its funny how we're always paired up"

"Yeah it is"

"I wonder why?"

"Who knows, maybe we'll find out" And as she finished talking to the pair set off into the forest with their digimon partners to get the wood.

"Lightning Claw"

"Spiral twister" Lightmon and Biyomon would use their attacks to cut down the trees and Will and Sora would get rid of the branches. They were lucky that the tree's were weak and for some reason very light. After they had all the trees they needed Matt, Tai and Izzy set to work on making the raft. It only took about three hours, probably because of Izzy being so smart. After attaching the sail they said their good byes to Leomon and set off across the ocean with they partners to the server continent. After a few hours into the journey they had no idea how far they were from the continent and every one was just relaxing, well almost every one. Will sat against the mast trying not to think about the water but it wasn't working. Suddenly a huge whale appeared and swallowed them. After every one had recovered and met up they began to think about how they were going to get out of the whales stomach. But then stomach acid came into the stomach and began to dissolve the wood that was left over,

"Stomach acid, don't touch it or you'll lose your hand" Izzy thought he should let the others know about this acid. They began to search for a way out when they saw a black gear, so their digimon attacked it and destroyed it then the whale introduced himself as Whamon and how he became controlled by a black gear. The Digidestined began to tell him about how they were heading to sever continent to search for tags, crest's and to defeat the evil. Whamon said he knew where the tag's were and began to take them there.

* * *

When they got there it was a large damp, cavern with a small shop and a large hole in the side of a wall. They also noticed that there were some ash's on the floor. This was all too familiar for Will,

"No way!" Tai walked up to him and they began to talk about the cavern,

"What's wrong?"  
"Remember how we got separated, this is where I ended up" After that there was a loud smashing noise and a Drillmon (A/N I have no idea if that is the right spelling)

Whilst the others ran to the shop, Joe and Gommamon stayed to fight the Drillmon.

When the others got to the shop, Will knew exactly where to look, and rushed to the back room and pulled out the small box. But it was different, it had no lock on it so they opened it to find eight tags and they each took one and ran outside to find that the Drillmon had gone and they gave Joe his tag and set off again to the sever continent.

* * *

After a few hours they reached the sever continent and began to make a camp with what little food they had salvaged. The sever continent was very different to file island, Sever was a barren desert where File island was a tropical forest. As Will began to explore a little bit, he could hear a voice, but couldn't see any one. The voice was a welcoming one,

"Will, come to me, I can send you home if you help me, Will, Will" But as he herd this he began to feel groggy and that head ache he had come back, but it was ten times worse it was so bad Will had to clutch his head. But suddenly every thing went dark and he could feel him self falling but he didn't hit any thing he just kept falling and falling.

* * *

N/D: Hey there, Now that was a good chapter, if you have any ideas on who that voice belonged to tell me. Well I don't have any thing to say now except R'n'R! 


	12. A Dark battle between friends

N/D: Hey there, I'm back with another chapter but I don't know when this will be out so you'll just have to wait but I don't know how long this will be either. Any who enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I own Will, Lightmon and Strikemon.

* * *

A DARK BATTLE BETWEEN FRIENDS 

When Will opened his eyes he wasn't anywhere near the desert and he was floating. All around him was black. Every thing was black except his skin. He quietly muttered to himself,

"Where am I this time?"

"Your in the abyss" A voice echoed all around him but it was the same one he had herd before collapsing. He floated there saying nothing

"Don't worry I'm your friend I'm not going to hurt you, I just want your help"

Will was confused if the owner of the voice wanted help why did they knock him out?

"What kinda of help?" Will decided to try and talk his way out of it,

"Just help"

"With what?"

"Oh you know, the same thing all evil Digimon want……the destruction of the Digidestined"

"WHAT? I'LL NEVER HELP THE EVIL DIGIMON!" Will was outraged,

"Oh but you don't have a choice, a black shape in the water joined with your darkness, that shape was part of me now you only do what I want"

Will was left shocked at a few things,

"That means you can control Lightmon as well………….what did you mean my darkness?"

" You've always been full of darkness, I'm just using it"

"NO! I'LL NEVER DO WHAT YOU WANT!"

"HAHAHAHA you don't have a choice" As soon as the voice stopped speaking Will felt a large pain all over causing him to black out, but after a few seconds he was awake again,

"Now go kill the other Digidestined" Will still floating there opened his eyes, but they weren't green anymore, they were blank, they were just black. He began to speak in a dark tone,

"Yes master"

Back in the desert where Will had collapsed, he slowly began to wake up. He stood up and peered off into the distance with his black eyes. At that moment a small figure appeared alongside him, it was Lightmon but he had red eyes now. The pair slowly began to walk off into the distance looking for something. After about half a day of walking they arrived at a large colosium like the one in rome. They slowly walked through an arch and began to serch for a way to get to the seats. When the pair got there they sat down and waited.

* * *

The next day the pair were still sitting there, waiting . They hadn't eaten or slept the whole time they had been there. After a few more of waiting a group of seven people and seven digimonwalked into the collosium but he didn't do any thing he just waited listening to that voice saying "Kill them" over and over. Joe was holding his tag which was glowing and ran into a small room and when he got in there a bright grey light shone. Will then remembered about the tags and crest's and looked down at his. But his wasn't empty he had his crest, a gift from the abyss. His symbol was a bent over S with a black ball at each part it curved. But he soon turned his attention back to the digdestined and started to clap,

"Bravo, bravo you've found two crest's now, I have my own so I guess theres only five left" The group turned their attention toWill who was walking down the steps and then stopped. Tai had to find out what he ment,

"Will what are you doing up there? And what do you mean?"

"Ah ah ah cant tell you just yet, that would ruin every thing, you see I've sided with the darkness now, and unforutnaly its my job to KILL YOU ALL!"

At that moment a large black figure jumped down from the collosium and landed in front of the Digidestined, it was Strikemon but he was all black execpt for his eyes which were red. He began to walk torwards the groyp at a relaxed pace, but Tai had something to say,

"I'll handle this Agumon lets go!"

"AGUMON DIGIVOILVE TO…….GREYMON!" There stood Greymon facing down Strikemon. But Will had an idea,

"Oh how intresting, tell you what Tai, if your Greymon can defet Strikemon I'll let you go" Tai wasn't given a chanc to respond as stikemon charged at Greymon. Strikemon ran at full pace and punched Greymon full out in the chest sending him to the ground, but he quickly got up and fired a Nova blast at Strikemon who dodged it easily. Stikemon jumped into the air and slamed Greymon in the chest with a kick causing him to stagger, Strikemon saw his chance and shot at him with his "Dark Sriking Force!" which caused Greymon to fly into the air and land on a wall leaving a large hole. Tai decide to try and 'encourage' him,

"Come on Greymon you can do better then that you have to! Come on get up fight him!"

Greymon who was lying in a wall began to glow black and change shape and shouted,

"GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO……….SKULL GREYMON" Skull Greymon was a huge Greymon but was just his skeleton,

"Hmmmmm nice trick but its not good enough Strikemon!" Will signaled to Strikemon who also began to glow black,

"STRIKEMON DARK DIGVOLVE TO………….BLACK WAR STRIKEMON!"

Black War Strikemon was a little taller then Strikemon, he had a large spiked helmet (A/N The helmet is basically Sonic the hedgehog's head) which was black, he had one metal arm but at the end of both arms were large mechanical hands, the bottom half was pretty much the same exepct he had spiked boots and completely black legs. Skull Greymon and Black War Strikemon both started each other down. This was truly a dark battle.

* * *

S Greymon swung his massive arm at B W Strikmon, he didn't have time to dodge as he was sent flying into the air but he rebounded off a wall and landed on the floor. This time BW Strikemon charged at S Greymon and started to slam punche's at an icredible rate and then strated to mix them in with kicks. This didn't even hurt him but he got his attention, S Greymon swung another massive arm, but BWStrikemon ran and jumped on to his head and shouted "DARK PUCHES" as he gathered all the dark energy he could into one fist and brought it down on to S Greymon's head which caused him to stagger and fall over but he didn't get up. BWStrikemon the turned his attention to the others behind him,

"Your turn" But BWStrikemon was slammed in the side as SGreymon got up and readied his attack, but so did BWStrikemon,

"DARK SHOT"

"DARK MISSLES" The missile on the back of SGreymon flew into the air and headed towards BWStrikemon but he had his own attack his hands turned into hundreds of missiles and flew towards S Greymon . When the two attacks hit it caused a dark explosion which destroyed most of the coliseum. When the smoke cleared S Greymon was still standing but so was B W Strikemon. But suddenly he sank to one knee and fell over and de-digivolved to Dunemon. But S Greymon also de-digivolved to Koromon.

"Well I guess you won, no matter, I'll kill you later on" Will jumped down, picked up Dunemon and disappeared into the smoke, every one was left in shock at the new Will but he didn't sound like himself, his voice was deeper. Every one had the same questions on their minds,

"Where did he go? And what happened to him?"

* * *

N/D: Well that's it for now and please R'n'R See you round. 


	13. Dark dreams

N/D: hey there, where I am its snowing so I have nothing to do because I've got a day off, so I'm writing this, if I get another snow day I'll be writing more so uhh yeah enjoy. Forgot to say if you want to see the crest of charity go to it will be in the album and will labeled 'Charity'

Disclaimer/Disclaimer for an earlier chapter: I don't own digimon but I own Will, Lightmon, Strikemon , dark Strikemon and black war Strikemon

* * *

.

**Dark dreams**

Will slowly opened one eye but shut it again as sun hit it, but he opened both eyes and got up but staggered to the side,

"Ohhh my head, what happened where am I?" Will remembered nothing about the 'Duel' with Tai, the dark digivolving or the abyss. Will the felt something cold against his chest and he pulled out his crest, he stared at it in amazement, there in inside of it was his crest. He didn't have a crest before so where did it come from? Then he realisied that someone was missing, where was Lightmon? He began looking round and saw him sitting down in the sand watching will. The two then realisied that they had fallen unconscious and now they were some where else. The two soon decided to look for the others but when Will pulled out his digivice when he herd a beeping he saw it had turned grey instead of white but why its was beeping he didn't know. The pair soon walked off into the desert to look for the others. After a while they decided to stop for a while and rested. When the pair sat down Will noticed he had a small cut on his arm and he ran his finger along it, and suddenly he and Lightmon fell unconscious again.

* * *

When Will woke up he was in a coliseum and the others were fighting some one, but that some one turned out to be Will and Strikemon, well a dark version anyway. He also saw that he was taunting the Digidestined. Whilst that was happening Greymon was fighting the dark version of Greymon. Greymon had been slammed into the wall and began to glow black but so did Strikemon. They both changed shape and looked more evil. Then they began fighting again. Will looked back at himself and saw that his eyes had just turned black like his digivice. Then the two digimon shot each others attack at each other and when they collided they caused a massive explosion. But Will could still see himself though the smoke and saw a rock fly past him and graze his arm. He then looked down at his arm and realisied this wasn't a dream, this actually happened. He was horrified at this idea. He then looked back to the battle and saw himself running away. He opened his eyes once more and realisied he was awake this time. But he remembered that he had tried to kill the Digidestined and looked down at the sand with a tear in his eye. He couldn't believe he had tried to kill the people that tried to help him, his friends. Now his digivice had begun to beep wildly and it turned pitch black once more and his eyes turned the same colour. He stood up looked at Lightmon who had also turned black and began walking to the east, but he knew where he was going.

* * *

The seven Digidestined walked slowly along the desert trying to find another crest when Sora had begun to talk to Tai about what had happened a few days ago,

"Tai, why do you think will attacked us?" Sora felt angry and worried at the same time,

"I don't know and I don't care!" Tai was just outraged,

"What? But he used to be your friend"

"Yeah used to be"

"But don't you want to help him?"

"No I want to make him pay!" Matt who was close by over herd the two and decided to give his opinion,

"Well if you ask me I want to help, for all we know it might not be his fault, but if we do have to help him, we may have to beat him" Matt had no idea how right he was,

"Look all I know is the next time I see him he's going down!" Tai had a fire in his eyes as he said this but he also felt regret that he thought it was his friends fault, but he was sure he was going to do what he could.

* * *

Several more hours later Will and dark Lightmon walked thought the desert when they saw a small robot with four legs and two arms, it didn't look powerful just ugly. It noticed them and began to float over to them, but they just kept walking,

"Hey who are you? What are you doing in Etemons lands?" he spoke in a cold metallic tone but Will kept walking on, but the black digivice caught Datamon's eyes,

"YOU! YOU'RE A DIGIDESTINED!" This made them stop dead in their tracks,

"I am not a Digidestined, I am a servant of the abyss"

"Ah the abyss I knew I could fell dark energy coming from you _Hmmmm maybe with his help I could over throw Etemon and take the world for my self_ I have a proposition for you" Will was curious how could a small ultimate help him,

"Such as?" Datamon began to tell him the idea of letting the Digidestined 'free' him and then kill them but he gave Will a vital role as well.

"Hahahahahahaha if it means killing them, I'm in"  
"Good but I forgot to tell you one small detail" Datamon began to tell him how he had found a crest and was planning on kidnapping Sora, but Will cringed at the mention of Sora maybe there was still a little bit of him left.

"Well then our plan will take place in about three weeks I'll see you then" And with that he took off and disappeared off some where. Mean while Will and Lightmon began walking to a small cave, at down and once again began to wait.

* * *

After three weeks just like Datamon had said, he and the Digidestined appeared at that cave waiting for some one. By now they had obtained all the crest's except Sora's . Will kept his gaze apon Sora thinking about the time Will stormed out of camp and sat in the forest for hours, then when Sora was collecting wood they began talking and went back to camp. But that was the past now he was evil and he had to kill her. It was now that he decided to make his presence known,

"Well, well long time no see Digidestined" He and Lightmon slowly walked out of the cave as Datamon slowly hovered over to Will,

"Datamon what are you doing?" Tai shouted out,

"you see Tai me and Datamon are working together, so we can kill you and take the digital word for our selves" Will looked down at Lightmon to give him the signal,

"LIGHTMON DARK DIGIVOLVE TO……DARK STRIKEMON!"

But so did the Digidestined digimon and it was seven champions against one ultimate and a dark champion. They began to battle whilst Will was starting to feel different,

"_Ughhhhh what's wrong with me ? Why do I feel this way? Doesn't matter I still have to kill them_ _but……they used to be my friends I could count on…………NO I must kill them!_

_But…………" _Now their were a lot of douts in Will's mind and he began to question every thing, was he really evil? Did he want to do this?

"_Uggghhh no I cant do it, I wont hurt them," _But he began to hear the voice that started all this,

"_Yes you will I command it!"_

"_NO! I REFUSE TOO" _Then at that moment Will's digivice began to glow white and he began to clutch his sides in pain and he sank to his knees, Dark Strikemon was acting weird as well he was beginning to shout out random words like fish, moon or sun. Will kept thinking of helping his friends and then his crest started to glow bright yellow. But the pain was so bad he had to support himself with one hand against the floor. Strikemon had begun to glow yellow all over and stopped moving. Every one stopped to see what was happening. Will's digivice and crest kept glowing brighter and brighter until he roared out in pain and a black fog seeped out of his eyes and mouth and was destroyed. Slowly the light began to fade and Will stood up and looked at Strikemon who was also back to normal,

" Hey Strikemon, I think we owe Datamon a few things don't you?"

"We sure do" Strikemon looked over at Datamon and charged at him for revenge. Revenge for plotting to kill the Digidestined. The group looked over at Will and wasn't too sure what was going on but Tai was thinking was thinking about something,

"_Its good to have my friend back" _Sora and Matt also looked relived. But the others had mixed emotions and didn't know whether or not to trust him but for now they turned their attention back to the battle.

* * *

Both Kabuterimon and Strikemon fired off their attacks which both hit dead on knocking Datamon off to the side. But he soon got up and fired his Data Bombs but Greymon shot off a mighty Nova blast which cancelled out the attacks, but Datamon shot again but he aimed for Birdramon, Togamon and Ikakumon. It hit dead on causing them to de-digivolve back to rookie. Gururumon ran behind him as Strikemon shot at him causing him to fall into Gururumon's path and he shot his Howling blaster which didn't cause much damage. But Datamon got up and used his data destroyer attack and caused Gururumon to de-digivolve. The three reaming digivolved digimon all attacked at the same time but Datamon saw this coming and shot Data bombs at Greymon and Strikemon whilst he used his Data destroyer on Kabuterimon which caused every one to de-digivolve. But whist the dust was still setting some one's scream could be herd,

"Help! Somebody hel………." But the rest of it was muffled,

"SORA!" Tai began to look round calling out her name, but when the dust settled Sora and Biyomon were missing but in the distance Datamon could be seen flying away with them held captive. Tai began to run after them but he gave up after a while when they were out of sight but Mimi walked up to Will furious,

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DID YOU EVEN TRY TO HELP HIM? NOW BECAUSE OF YOU SORA AND BIYOMON ARE GONE!" After shouting at Will she slapped him and as his head slowly turned back to where it was facing he began to realise it was his fault. But when Tai got back he collapsed to the floor and every one gathered round him and he kept saying It was all his fault But Will slowly muttered,

"No its not……its mine"

* * *

Later on while every one was making a plan ,Will was on own outside thinking about Sora and how it was all his fault,

"Hey Will, the guys want to ask you a few questions about every thing" Matt had appeared and invited Will in and the group began to ask about the Abyss, his crest and every thing else that had happened over the last few weeks. But after they got back to talking about a plan but Will just sat in the corner staring in the fire, mean while Izzy was talking to Tai,

"Whilst the rest of us are creating a distraction tai and one other will sneak into the fortress, but who do you pick to go with you?"

Without any hesitation he answered,

"Will" Every one expected him to pick Matt but he didn't. This made Will look up from the fire. Mimi stormed out and Palmon followed,

"Right every one get some rest we're going to need it" Izzy always gave good advice.

Every one took a space and they fell asleep almost instantly, but Will didn't all he could think was Sora and Tomorrow.

* * *

Will and Tai waited atop a hill waiting for a signal to start running towards the upside down pyramid but Will had to ask,

"Why did you pick me?"

"Simple you're my friend and I know I can rely on you to help no matter what" Tai answered instantly again. This made Will think about a certain rematch they had once,

"Hey Tai remember that day where we had that rematch and I chased you?"

"Yeah why?" After Tai had answered a massive explosion went off in the wall of the pyramid which was guarded by hundreds of dark champion digimon so the two began to stand up and Will told him,

"Because I've gotten a lot faster" And with that Will took off like lighting and headed straight for the pyramid which had Datamon and Sora. Tai caught up to Will and he went past him but Will speeded up even more and it ended up as a race, a race to see who could rescue Sora first.

* * *

When the two reached the pyramid their digimon had already digivolved and blown up the wall so the could get in. The four of them began to run through several different corridors and soon enough they reached the main room where Etemon and Datamon were fighting and Sora was strapped to the table alongside Biyomon and she was wearing her crest and tag. Tai snuck in whilst Will got their attention along with Strikemon, but as there was no wall left Strikemon began to fire his attacks at both of them and jump round the place to avoid any cross fire. Mean while Tai had got Sora free and she gave him a hug for coming to rescue her and they began to make a run for it, but as Etemon tried to destroy Datamon he hit another wall which caused a dimensional rift to open and Datamon was sucked into it along with Etemon but the entire pyramid began to blow up from all the damage. Strikemon jumped out of the wall along with Will and the group made a run for it. But when Tai looked back he saw part of Etemon merged with a load of cables form his dark network. Tai looked at Will who had noticed him as well and looked at Tai,

"Will get Sora out of here me and Greymon will take care of money lips" Will said nothing but he nodded to show that he would do it. As Sora was ahead she never noticed Tai running. Tai stood there looking at Greymon ,

"I know you can do it pal, we have to brave for the others and we got take Etemon down"

Tai noticed that his digivice and tag and crest were all glowing orange, but now that all the crests had been found there was no problem with digivolving,

'GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO…………METAL GREYMON!" In the place of Greymon stood a taller version with metal armour on parts and he had wings. Will and Sora were still running to the place where they had arranged to meet the others and when they got there it had been twenty minutes since Tai left now Sora noticed he was missing,

"Wait a minute, where's Tai?" She looked at Will who turned round and began walk out side,

"I'll get him" but before he even had time to get to Tai a black hole opened and opened and swallowed them. But when it closed it caused a large explosion and knocked Will over with the force it had produced. But when the smoke cleared there was no sign of Tai.

* * *

After the battle the rest of the group had decided to split up and look for Tai in different place's of the digital world, they didn't know if they were going to find him but they were going to try. Will had started to remember things from when he was being controlled like thoughts and memories, but he was still focused on finding Tai even if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

N/D: Well now we're getting somewhere with this. In the next chapter things really heat up . But please R'n'R! 


	14. In serch of Tai

N/D: Hey there, yes I'm still alive and I haven't forgotten about you guys or this story but year 9 is getting annoying and my G.C.S.E'S are starting next year and I've just made my choices but I will finish this story or die trying……Errrrrr on with the story,

Disclaimer: You know it I don't own digimon but I own Lightmon, Will and Lightmon.

* * *

**In search of Tai**

It had been about two weeks since Tai disappeared and the whole group split up. But in that amount of time Will hadn't changed since Mimi slapped him and said it was his fault for Sora getting captured and Tai disappearing. He walked round with Lightmon at his side but he just wouldn't say anything about the abyss but he knew he hated it.

After a days Will and Lightmon reached a restaurant but it looked like it had been wrecked by a tornado, to the left of the restaurant was a small lake which had one of swans you would sit in and paddle so you could move but Will just looked away and headed inside. It was fine in there, but something didn't look right there was a chest in the middle of the room. Lightmon walked slowly up to it and sniffed it and look surprised,

"What the! No way its not possible!" Will looked over at him and asked,

"What you on about now?" Will was shocked too it was the same chest he had seen in the mansion,

"This is a digital chest they appear to those who are lucky" Lightmon exclaimed,

"_Me lucky? Yeah right! _Really, this is the second one I've seen"

"WHAT?" Lightmon looked like he was going mad but Will just stood there, like he always would, Will walked up it and began to open it when Lightmon slammed it shut,

"I forgot to mention that sometimes it can cause an explosion" Lightmon was dead serious, but Will just looked at him without a care and began to open the chest again,

"Yeah what ever" He spoke in a cold ton he had since two weeks ago," You have to be kidding me?" Will pulled out what looked like a cloak , it was white all over with a floral pattern at the bottom . But none the less he took the cloak and saw there was something else in the bottom of the chest and pulled that out as well. This time it was a bag that had three parts to it, a front, a back ,a middle and was red all over. He put the cloak in the bag and put the bag on and walked out of the restaurant, whilst Lightmon was still standing there surprised to be in one piece.

Still the days passed by like years but no one was any closer to finding Tai and every body had been on their own. Will walked down a muddy path which led down hill. They were headed over some mountains when they realisied it was easier to go this way. But the path was slippery, and Will had warned Lightmon about it. At the bottom of the hill was a large forest that seemed to have no end. When suddenly Will lost his footing and slipped but he only fell over and was beginning to get up when he herd a small thump behind him and saw Lightmon coming towards him at full pace, he was knocked over again but this time he fell all the way down, as he slid he saw Lightmon land softly so he thought he'd be ok. But when he looked in front of him he saw a lot of trees coming to meet him and all could be herd was,

"Oh no, no, no way" He hit the tree so hard he caused it to shake and all the birds flew out of it and began to fly away,

"Hey Will you ok?" Lightmon had begun to walk over to him,

"Ugggghhhhh yeah I think so, that wa..argh" Before he could finish an apple had hit his head and bounced off his head and into Lightmon's hands and he looked at it happily,

"Ummmm lunch" Lightmon began to eat away at the apple, whilst Will just looked on.

After picking him self up and clicking his back into place they set off on their journey once more, but after a while Will felt a bunch of rocks hit his head and he looked up. What he saw was just some rocks that were falling but they landed behind them so they kept walking. After about five minutes every single rock had begun to fall causing an avalanche, so will moved out of the area so they wouldn't be hit,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" A scream could be herd all though out that area and Will recognized the voice and began to run towards the place they just left despite the danger. As he ran faster and faster he saw Sora falling down the same oath he did and hit the same tree, but when she hit the tree she was knocked unconscious. When Will got there he began to drag her out of the way but a huge boulder had been dislodged and began to come down the hill at an incredible rate but Lightmon was there and he tried to digivolve,

"LIGHTMON DIGIVOLVE TOO………What the?" but he couldn't but Will had moved her out of the way just in time as the boulder acted like a bowling ball and knocked down a lot of trees. After puling Sora into a nearby cave Will looked round for some wood to make a fire. When he got the wood he began to use the scout's technique where you cause friction between the sticks to cause a fire. Once he had done that, he walked over to the red bag and opened the back half and pulled out the cloak and covered Sora with it. Whilst she lay there unconscious he wondered about two things,

Where was Biyomon? And why couldn't Lightmon digivolve?

* * *

A few hours later Sora was still unconscious, Lightmon was watching over her whilst Will had gone to fish down by a near by lake. Usually when Will was near water he would be nervous but this time hr had no emotion at all. All he thought about was that it was his fault about Tai and Sora and the abyss. But there was one more thing on his mind, food. He and Lightmon hadn't eaten in a while and they were starting to feel the effects. Will was about to fall asleep but he could hear something like an injured bird trying to fly, he slowly gets up and looks round and comes to the conclusion that it was his imagination. But when he saw a small pink bird flying towards him he stood there thinking 'is this real or am I just tried?' But he knew he was awake when the pink bird hit him and sent him flying into the ground. When he looked again he realisied that the pink bird was Biyomon and she had landed on top off him and was saying everything so fast Will couldn't understand her, 

"Whoa clam down" After she had caught her breathe she began to speak slower,

"Where's Sora! We feel down a hill chasing you and Lightmon" Biyomon was starting to lose her breathe again,

"Sora's back at the cave we settled in come on I'll show you" Will figured that he had enough fish and began to retrace his steps back to the cave where Sora and Lightmon were. When they got back they saw that Sora was beginning to come round and slowly began to wake up. Will saw this and looked round a good place to sit and wait whilst Biyomon ran up to her and began to frantically make sure she was ok,

"Uhhh where are we?" She was still weak from the fall but strong enough to sit up,

"Your in a cave, you fell down the same hill that me and Lightmon did" Will's tone of voice still hadn't changed it was still cold, deep and full of pain.

"Huh Will? The reason I fell down the hill was because I was chasing you, I saw you in the distance and called you but you stumbled and fell so I chased after you…….Oh hey Biyomon" But then she noticed that Will had a red bag and she had a white cloak on her,

"Uhhh Will where did these come form?" Will and Lightmon began to explain about the digital chests they had found. After a while when Sora had recovered and realisied that Biyomon had hurt her left wing, Will began to put a few raw fish in the bag despite the smell and what ever he could find but Sora was puzzled by his actions, and as he was about to leave the cave Sora asked the obvious question,

"Hey Will where are you going?" Will turned round to face her and replied,

"I'm leaving, besides you and Biyomon are fine, there's nothing else here and besides I'm better off on my own I wont harm any one that way" Will turned round and carried on walking until Sora called out once more,

"Will wait please stay with me we'll have a better chance of finding Tai then" When Will herd this a thousand things went thought his mind and finally had an answer for her,

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Will took a breath and carried on "You'd follow me anyway" Sora sat there looking at him and nodded and he began to walk back into the cave realizing his defeat.

* * *

A while later the four of them sat down round the fire eating the fish Will had caught. 

After Lightmon and Biyomon had gone off somewhere to play and Will and Sora sat there not saying anything to each other but Sora could see that Will was in pain because he thought it was fault about the abyss and every thing else so she decided she had to get him to let it out,

"Hey Will?" Will who was in deep thought suddenly snapped out of it and spoke in an even colder tone,

"What?"

"You remember when you became controlled by the abyss?"

Will cringed at the mention of the abyss,

"Ugh ,yeah ,Why?"

" Well it wasn't you fault that you were being controlled I…." But before she could finish Will cut in,

"Yes it was, it was my fault you got captured by Datamon , it was my fault Tai and Agumon diapered…..everything is my fault." Sora began to realise how far his pain went but she was no where near deep enough,

"It wasn't your fault it was the abyss's fault" Will would have had an answer but he couldn't think straight so Sora carried on,

"Do you know why the abyss only went off you?" Will knew why but didn't want to tell her but it was the only reply to tell her and he knew she wouldn't tell anyone else if he asked her not too,

"Well I…..sigh I guess its all because of what makes me so dark" Sora began to realise she was getting some where and she had to keep going,

"Well what makes you so dark then?" Will decided to start at the beginning,

"Well I guess it all started at the day Tai owed me a rematch at in soccer (A/N refer to the flash back if you don't remember) and my parents had dropped me off and said they would pick me up…..but they never came but me and Tai were just fooling around." Will let a single tear escape, wiped it away and tried to hold rest back,

"But soon enough we went out separate ways and when I got home there were police sitting with my sister." He let a few more tears escape but continued to hold the rest back,

"She told me that they had bad news, the bad news was my parents had been in a car crash and were killed instantly" Will couldn't speak anymore and buried his head in his hands and began to cry uncontrollably but Sora moved next to him and she said nothing realizing how bad it was for him. The pair sat there in silence and it began to rain heavily and Lightmon and Biyomon soon came back and saw what a state Will was in and knew they shouldn't say anything but Sora knew she had to try and comfort him even if it was just a little,

" Hey at least you got your sister at least you have your sister" But Will jumped up ,

"Just leave me alone!" And ran out into the rain. Sora called out for him but it was raining so heavily she couldn't see him.

When Will stopped running he sat down at the same place he had been fishing but he was still crying,

"_Why did I tell her? I can trust her but why? Its my problem and no one should have know about it. But she was only trying to help." _But when Will had thought that he realisied something,

"_I guess talking about it did help I kinda feel relived, what is it people say? A weight being lifted? I guess that's how I feel. Oh man why do I do such stupid things? She tried to help me and I threw it back at her. Every ones been trying to help me and I've just been mean to them" _At that moment he realisied he had to make it up to them. Then he felt something large fall over his back and looked at his shoulder and saw even thought the dark of the night the white cloak and also saw Sora standing there with smile. He stood up and looked at her and couldn't understand why she was nice to him all the time.

Then he remembered about the time he had run into the forest (A/N Refer to same chapter as flash back) and realized she was going through something similar but far less painful. Seeing that see was getting wet and he wasn't he took off the cloak and put half of it over her and half over him self and slowly they walked back to the cave when Will began to talk in his normal voice,

"Thank you" Sora had never herd Will's proper voice, well not in a long time,

"For what?" She was kinda confused as she didn't think she had done anything,

"For helping me with my problems and the abyss" Even though it would be a while before Will fully got over losing his parents she knew he would in time,

"Hmmm I forgot how much I liked the rain" Will looked up and smiled he also knew that things would start getting back to normal but then he remembered he wasn't even on earth anymore.

* * *

After they had gotten back to the cave the had gone to sleep after talking even more about the digital world. As Sora slowly woke up she looked around and saw Will was no where to be seen and thought he had done a runner but Lightmon was still there. So she walked out of the cave and sat on a near by tree that had fallen over. She could hear some one singing (A/N Before anyone asks me no I cant sing in real life) it was a tune from Green Day it was boulevard of broken dreams (A/N yeah I know it wasn't round back then but hey in my world it is so there) The song kept coming closer and when she saw it was Will she began to think how different he was since yesterday. But when Will saw her he stopped singing and turned slightly red and had a nervous look on his face, 

"Morning, hey where did you go?" Sora still wanted to know where he went though,

"Hmm oh the world didn't seem so evil today so I decided to get some breakfast"

Will took off his bag and emptied it on to the cave floor to reveal a lot of fruit and the group began to eat and just have fun. Since Will had gotten over things he seemed a different person, the kind of person every one would like. But he knew he would still have to apologize to the group and when he asked Sora what she thought they might say

She simply answered,

"If they know it was the abyss and not you they'll forgive you" But Will knew one person who wasn't going to forgive him Mimi.

* * *

A short while later the group decided they wouldn't go any where till the next day so they could just take a break from what has been happening and they would just relax and have fun. As they were out side and it was a sunny day they could see that all the mountains in their glory. They didn't look to hard to climb so the next day they would go over them and see what was on the other side. As Will lay against a tree he held his hand out and looked at the digivice that wouldn't work when the huge boulder came down the hill. He was just moving his hand round to get a better look from an angle and it starting beeping like there was no tomorrow. He looked off in the direction of his hand and saw the mountain and figured that it was lucky it was the same mountain they would climb. Will sat the tree and wondered what was going to happen later on. But as he looked up he could a lot black dots coming closer very quickly but he though nothing of it and went back to thinking but Lightmon came out and dragged him inside, 

"Uh what are you doing?" Will had no idea what was happening but Lightmon just told him to be quiet. Soon enough the black dots turned out to be bats and stood among them a tall, pale, skinny digimon wearing a vampire outfit,

"Come on out Digidestined I know your there" He spoke in an even colder tone than Will used to but to Will the voice seemed so familiar and then it struck fear into him. It was the same voice he had herd in the abyss and then he was filled with rage and Lightmon knew why and they had the same idea. Slowly they walked out and looked at the vampire digimon,

"Ah Will and what used to be dark Lightmon. I guess you find my voice familiar enough so you should know my name is Myotismon. Hump you should have stayed dark you were so easy to control" Will and Lightmon had enough and Lightmon decided to try and digivolve,

"LIGHTMON DIGIVOLVE TOO………..STRIKEMON!"

"Oh a fight, how….amusing" Sora who had run out the cave had Biyomon digivolve as well,

"Sora look I don't know if we can beat this guy but you have to escape over that mountain, me and Lightmon will meet you there" He quietly whispered,

"But Will….." She protested,

"I SAID GO" Will made sure she went off with Birdramon and he turned his attention back to Strikemon. Myotismon had thrown him into the cave causing a small cave in but he flew out before he got caught but Myotismon yelled crimson lightning and caught Strikemon's arm and began to throw him around like a rag doll. When he got bored Strikemon tried standing up whilst holding his arm but instead of finishing him off he gave them an offer,

"Pathetic, but if you continue your work for me I'll spare you lives" each word he said it made Will more and more angry,

"I cant believe you, you try to get me to do your dirty work and controlled me through my pain! You wouldn't spare out lives. I still have to make up for the things you made me do but I will never give in to the abyss, the darkness or anything else from now on I promise to only help others and to fight the darkness!." As will said this his digivice and crest began to glow bright yellow and so did Strikemon,

"STRIKEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…….WAR STRIKEMON!" W Strikemon was taller then Strikemon but had the same head and arms as Black War Strikemon but the legs were different. On the side of each leg was a small rocket facing down wards and on his back he had a jet pack. He was the same as before just with more amour and all the amour was bright yellow. On his bright yellow metal shoulder pads was his crest. This was his true ultimate form.

Myotismon juts looked at him and thought how stupid he must. W Strikemon charged at him and surprisingly he could move at a remarkable speed even with all the amour and he slammed Myotismon in the chest causing to him stumble and W Strikemon saw his chance and punched him in the face,

"Ow I think that tickled hahahahaha" Myotismon put both his fists into one and hit W Strikemon harder causing him to fly thought the air but when he should have hit the tree he back flipped and rebounded off of it and into the air,

"Huh! Where did he go?" At that moment W Strikemon came back down and dived into his back causing him to fall on his leg,

"_Whao this guy's tough I might have to run" _But his though was interrupted as he felt a large red whip hit him and grab his chest. Myotismon jumped in to the air and began to fly about with his whip attached to W Strikemon and slammed all over the place which caused a lot of smoke to appear and it all stopped when Myotismon felt his whip become lose and looked down to see something escape from the smoke and it was W Strikemon coming straight at him,

"GRISLEY WING!" Myotismon shot a large group of bats at him but he kept coming. Each one was like a bullet hitting him but they just bounced off and had little effect.

When W Strikemon got close enough he kicked Myotismon in the stomach and made the rockets and jetpack fire up giving him a boost when he rebounded off of him.

W Strikemon prepared his attack but so did Myotismon,

"GRISLEY WING!"

STRIKING MISSLES!" W Strikemon's claws at the end of each hand came off and hundreds of missiles poured out and hit Myotismon's attack which caused a huge explosion of dust. Whilst Will was in the floor looking for W Strikemon, he came down picked up Will and began to jump off on to ledges over the mountain and arrived very quickly at the place they arranged to meet. But there was one problem, where was Sora and Birdramon?

* * *

There was smoke every where, Will couldn't see a thing and couldn't breath well. So W Strikemon grabbed him and jumped into the air and when he landed he hit something smooth and diagonal the smoke was starting to clear so he could see that it was a roof, 

"Cough cough we have to go back! Cough" Will was trying to get W Strikemon to take him back but he refused,

"We'll go back later after the dust has cleared but……." W Strikemon was interrupted as the roof he was standing on had something large, heavy and big hit into it but the smoke had almost cleared up now so he jumped into the air, rebounded off a hill and landed on the floor safely. As will began to catch his breath he swore he could hear some he knew ,

As he looked further he saw Joe, Mimi and Tai,

"_What in the?……Tai? Well I guess he's back" _But he could also see metal Greymon standing ready to attack but looked exhausted and he saw something, some thing large!

"I know what your thinking, that's shogun Gekomon" W Strikemon's voice was really deep now but how did he know what Will was thinking? W Strikemon yelled out and shot off his attack which hit dead on. The trio of eyes fell upon Will but only Tai's were welcoming as the others were still angry with him or they didn't trust him.

Soon after defeating shogun Gekomon , meeting up and catching up with each other they began to talk about the situation at hand. Myotismon is the new evil, Sora's missing and the entire group is split up. The group soon decided they would go search for Sora and the others but when T.K appeared out of no where Will got spooked but Tai just told him not to get in the fight or Matt would have killed him. (A/N I'm kinda forgetting what happened and where and I cant find an episode guide so I'm doing my best)

Will and Tai had began to talk about the group forgiving him but he only really needed to make Joe realise that he could be trusted and for Mimi to see that it was the abyss not him. As the group walked further into the forest Will remembered about something in his pocket and began searching for it, when he found the pink cloth he walked over to Mimi and held it out to her,

"When we were all split up on file island I found this, I think it might be yours" Mimi just stared at it and took it but replied,

"You've started stealing now have you? HMPH!" even though he gave it back she stormed off with Will and Joe right behind her,

"Joe didn't we find that in the ruins?" Joe nodded and then looked at Mimi but she said,

"I don't care !" Will was just left speechless after his only effort she still hated him but Joe started to question his own thoughts. As the group carried on with T.K and Tai at the top Joe and Will in the middle and Mimi at the back.

* * *

Hours later after making camp a weird noise was coming towards the group Joe kept saying we're all going to die over and over. After it came out of the bush's and almost fired by Agumon it turned out to be Matt and Izzy. But another strange noise spooked them yet again but when they went to look for the source of it , it turned out to be Sora and Biyomon but Sora looked depressed. When Tai went over to ask her if she was ok she said she had something to tell everyone, 

"I found out what each crest symbol means" Everyone just look confused but she carried on none the less,

"Tai had courage, Matt had friend ship, Mimi had sincerity, Izzy has knowledge, Joe has reliability, T.K has hope and Will has charity" everyone looked down at their crests and began to wonder how could that mean that? But Tai wanted to know and she responded Love but still looked depressed. Then Will remembered about what he wanted to say,

"Ummm I have some thing to say as well" Everyone turned in Will's direction

"Well uhh I wanted to say sorry for all the things I've done to you guys and I was wondering do you still want me round?" Everyone just kept saying that there was nothing to say sorry for and he should always be around but when everyone tried to comfort Sora she just shouted she wanted to be alone. Will went after her but Mimi started saying he was going to rob her but Tai and Matt told her to shut up. Will found Sora sitting by a log on her own almost crying,

"Hey you ok?" Will sat down next to her but she said nothing,

"Family problems?" Will had a hunch to why she was like this, but he just nodded,

"Well you helped with mine so I'm going t help with yours" But she looked at him with look of pure hate,  
"Why are you bothering?" Will just sighed,

"Because I'm your friend and besides I owe you." Sora just didn't say anything,

"Look you don't have to say anything but will you at least come back to camp?"

Sora got up and went back to camp and later after having something to eat everyone just went to sleep. Will hated sleeping on the floor but when he herd someone lying down next to him he turned his head to see it was Sora and with that tried to get some sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night Will woke up and stared at the black sky wondering what was happening back home when he looked over at Sora and saw something in the distance it looked like a bat but was bigger, so Will got up and sneaked away behind a tree. He watched it fly round and when it saw Sora it got a huge needle out and started to aim at her, Will looked round and saw a stick lying on the ground, picked it up and swung it at the bat, 

"EVERYBODY UP!" As every woke up and started complaining they saw the bat lying on the ground and realized what was happening but Tai was still asleep so Will walked over nudged him with the stick,

"Yeah Three nil we beat you……Huh what!" Soon as Tai had woken up everyone looked round for the bat but it was no where to be seen,  
"We finally meet Digidestined" Every one looked up for the owner of the voice and it belonged to Myotismon,

"HMPH Well I see that Will has joined your merry band" Will just glared at him. The others knew they had to fight him but they only had three ultimates and only one of them had enough energy to digivolve. Since the last battle only Lightmon, Biyomon and Palmon had any energy. But they had to try, and their digivice's glowed which signaled the beginning of a battle,

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…..BIRDRAMON!"

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO……TOGAMON!"

"LIGHTMON DIGIVOLVE TO…..STRIKEMON!" The three champions charged at Myotismon,

"NO BIRDRAMON COME BACK!" Birdramon herd her and turned round whilst the others kept going,

CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" The attack missed Strikemon but hit Togamon which made her de-digivolve to Palmon leaving only Strikemon ,

"STRIKEMON YOU"D BETTER DIGIVOLVE AGAIN" Every one just looked at him gain and realisied they must have been attacked before which had Strikemon digivolve,

"STRIKEMON DIGIVOLVE TO……..WAR STRIKEMON!" HE quickly jumped in to the air to try and attack Myotismon but never got the chance as Myotismon used a crimson lighting on him causing to rocket back down to the earth but sent a herd of bats at him and when hit the ground he became Dunemon again, and Will ran over to him,

"sorry Will"

"Hey don't worry about it" As Birdramon was the only champion left Myotismon focused all his attacks on her. She began dodging all the attacks but couldn't keep it up. Sora looked as if she was in deep thought and shouted out,

" I LOVE YOU BIYOMON!" And Birdramon was enveloped in a glow of red light,

"BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO……GARUDAMON" Garudamon was a huge digimon, and stood on two legs (A/N You probably know what she looks like so I wont babble on) She fired a WING BLAZE which caught Myotismon off guard, scoped up all the Digidestined and digimon in her hands and took off into the skies looking for a new camp.

* * *

It had been a few hours after the attack and every one had gotten some sleep except Izzy who was trying to contact Gennai and Will was just keeping watch and decided to go and sit with him, 

"Hey Izzy What you up to?" Will knew he was asking for it but he knew a fair bit about P.C's as well.

"I'm trying to reconfigure the program of the E-mails so I can send them anywhere…….You don't have a clue what I'm trying to do, do you?" Izzy looked at Will with doubt in his eyes,

'Well actually your trying to remake the program for your own use to find a signal and get a message there." Izzy looked at him with shock. Late into the night the pair sat and talked about computers, programs and a few other things. When an annoying beeping could be herd coming form his lap top. When he found out where it was from he woke everyone up immediately.

"What did you wake us for?" Tai was still waking up for the second time that night,

"I just received an E-mail from Gennai saying Myotismon is trying to invade Earth we have to stop him" Everyone just looked at him as if they were just told the worst thing ever. But eventually Tai snapped out of it and said,  
"We have to stop him!" The group began making plans to invade Myotismon's Castle and stop from getting back to earth. They would split into two groups, in one group there would be Sora, Izzy and Will and in the second group they would have Matt, Tai, Mimi, T.K and Joe. The first group would serve as a diversion whilst the second would infiltrate the castle and stop Myotismon. As soon as the first group was done they would link up and stop him together.

* * *

The next day the plan was put in to effect and Izzy, Will and Sora waited atop a small desolate hill trying to find the best time to do as much damage as possible. Then they saw the digimon moving as if to change guard and then Mega Kabuterimon, Strikemon and Birdramon charging at them and knocked them out. They signaled to the other group and they begin to move but ten more digimon came out and attacked the first group making them think what if the plan was a little to much? But it didn't mater as they beat them all. They rushed inside and passed through the decorated halls to where the others were and were just in time to see Myotismon and his army going through. Tai was left with making the stone table with cards work for them. But he was left with two cards. They had been told by Gennai which cards to put where but he forgot to mention what the last card was, 

"Why do you guys always rely on me?" Tai was getting more and more worried,

"Because we know you can get us out of a sticky situation" Will knew he could rely on Tai no matter what and soon everyone started telling him why they relied on him. He put the card down and the large metal doors opened and everyone eventually began to walk through, the thought of actually going was over whelming. But for some it was the best thing in the word. But they weren't going home for fun they were going home to fight Myotismon's army.

* * *

N/D: Oh man this took me two weeks to write and computer kept dying on me and I kept losing parts of the chapter. But here it is. The reason this chapter is so long is because I want to write another chapter for Digidestined of the dead and I want a break even if its just for a day where I don't have to think Oh I forgot he does this. But any who I will write the next chapter and it will be up before uhhh well when ever. Please R'n'R I need to know where to improve! Please! 


	15. First day back

N/D: Hey there, like I said this is a more relaxed chap where you see more of Will's character and I cant write action all the time, it's a little hard when you have bad grammar. Any who enjoy, oh and sorry about the long wait I had writers block, and my P.C had lag and kept dieing on me,

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon but own Will and all of Lightmon's forms.

* * *

**First day back**

The group felt like they kept falling and falling and had slight tingling all over and then suddenly it came to a stop. Will felt himself come to a sudden stop and he opened one eye to see white powder,

"_Snow? Last time I saw snow I was back home………HOME!" _Will quickly opened both eyes and quickly stood up but felt dizzy and collapsed back on to the ground. So the second time he tried picking himself up he did it slowly and when he looked round he could see the others and their digimon picking them selves up. The group gathered round and realisied they had ended up a mountain and began the trek down. Of course Mimi complained but every one just ignored her. When they reached the bottom of the mountain they were going to sneak into the cabin but one of the inspectors caught them,

"And where have you been?" The group stopped in their tracks and turned round but Tai had the come back,

"We were uhhh playing up the mountain yeah that's it" If it weren't for Matt whispering in his ear he would've been stuck,

" Well where did you get those stuffed animals?" The digimon all tensed up at this question as they were revered to as animals,

" We found them up the mountain and we love recycling" But this time it was Sora who had the come back. But now they needed a lift back to Odaiba. But Matt and T.K had it covered and pulled off a lonely sibling act.

After a two hour drive back to Highton View terrace the group began remembering about two digimon attacking the city and how the eight child must have seen this, but Will stayed out of this talk as he didn't even live here back then. But their talk was soon interrupted by a Mammothmon but Biyomon digivolved and fought it off (A/N This isn't really a action chapter so I'm not describing any fights unless I have to) The group all lived around the same area and decided to get a train home, but the weirdest thing was no one cared that people couldn't see the digimon and if they did they thought they were just stuffed animals. Pretty soon it was Will's stop so he got out and started walking towards where he lived. He lived about half a mile from Tai so he figured he could go over there later on. As he walked over to the door of his flat and walked in he saw his sister Sarah, said hello and why he'd come back early from camp and carried on walking to his room when his sister cried out,

"WHAT IS THAT?" Will looked back and saw Lightmon standing behind him and began wondering how could she see him and others could not?

"it's a stuffed animal" But his sister knew something,

"Its like one of those things we saw back home!" Will remembered about his other home and soon he began explaining to Sarah about the digi world and she was left in a state of shock whilst Will walked in to is room and went not deep thought,

"_I cant believe she still remembers, But" _Will took a second to think about his attire

"_Maybe dressing in all black was a bad idea" _And with that he walked over to his wardrobe and began looking round for some other items of clothing . When he found them and put them on he thought what would Mimi say. He slowly walked out of his flat and went back down to the ground floor and soon walked off towards Tai's apartment.

* * *

When he got there he rang the bell and waited. Soon Mrs. Kamiya opened the door and invited Will in But when Tai came out, he was in for a shock,

"Hey Will wanna go to WHOA!" Will was standing there in blue jeans, a red T-shirt and a grey hooded top which could be zipped up or down and had the sleeves up to his elbows . But he still wore the same trainers and on his right wrist he had a white arm band and on his left a black watch, but will started at Tai and asked,

"Uhh Tai what were you going to say? Hello?" Tai suddenly snapped out of his state of shock,

"Huh oh yeah I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to see if any of Myotismon's minions were around?"

"yeah not like I have anything else to do"

Soon after Tai, Will, Lightmon and Agumon decided it would be better if they split up to search Odaiba. They knew they couldn't look round all of Odaiba but they could at least check some of it. But the whole time Will and Lightmon were on their own Will couldn't stop thinking about what Gennai told them about another Digidestined in an e-mail.

* * *

Flash back

The Digidestined had all gone to Gennai's house as he asked them to come over and he began telling things but when he reached a certain topic every one was shocked,

"What? How can their be an eight Digidestined? There's already eight of us" Tai shouted,

" Please clam down, I know there are eight of you, but there is still another Digidestined out there. You must find him or her before Myotismon does" Gennai spoke in a clam tone like you would expect an old man to, then again he did resemble an old man. The group sat in silence until Will broke it saying the one thing no one wanted to hear,

"Well maybe one of us isn't meant to be here"

End of flash back

* * *

As Will was thinking back about the eight child, Gennai , the legends he could hear a chanting coming from next him and it began to increase in sound,

"Will, Will, Will, Will, Will, Will……….WILL!" Will looked down and saw Lightmon had been trying to get his attention,

"Huh? Oh sorry I was thinking"

"You humans think to much you should all learn to relax" Lightmon said,

" I'll have to remember that" Will laughed as he finished speaking,

"One more thing you humans should remember to do, especially you" Lightmon chuckled,

"And that would be?" Will asked but tripped over his foot and was sent crashing to the ground,

"To watch where your going" Lightmon busted out laughing. But as Will got to his feet he had a worried look on his face,

"What's wrong Will" Lightmon asked ,Will looked around the area they were in ,

"I don't know this area" The area had huge houses with at least three floors and all had neatly cut lawns and the latest cars. Will came to the conclusion that only the very rich lived here and that struck fear into him, he looked round quickly and saw no one about and quickly started walking back the way he had come but to his shock what he had feared of happening was walking towards him. A girl dressed all in pink looked up towards Will with a smug look but then it turned to shock,

"Wow New look" The girl scanned him up and down, "Still doesn't mean I like you!"

Will sighed,

"Hello Mimi" He spoke in a dull tone,

"What are you doing here anyway? Come to admire my house?" Mimi spoke in a smug tone but her voice was so high pitched she more happen then smug,

" NO I got lost in this area helping Tai look for any of Myotismon's minions……..Don't suppose you could get me out of here?" Will had a doubtful look on his face.

"……No you can find your own way out of here!" Mimi exclaimed,

"Come on please! I'll owe you" Will was beginning to lose patience and the remembered why she hated him,

"No I don't care!" Mimi had no intention of helping him,

"Ok, look if your still mad at me for when the abyss took over me and I tried to kill all of you and for that time I called you pinky I'm sorry but please show me the way out of here" Mimi looked at him in shock and decided ,

"…..ok fine but I still don't like you."

* * *

It had been about half an hour until Will had found a familiar street and began to walk back to his flat but Mimi said she would go with him to make he didn't get lost again. The whole way Mimi had talked about Will's new look, her looks, her money, her self and her house. But the whole time she was there Will kept chanting

"Please shut up, please shut up, please shut up" But when she had began to talk about something else she paid no attention to where she was going and tripped. But Will caught her arm her up before she could get the chance to even scream, Mimi looked at him with a puzzled look then she said,

"Never touch me!" and kicked him hard in the shin,

"ARGH!" He was used to get tackled in soccer and getting injured in his shin but he had never felt something like THAT. But as Mimi was storming off she turned and said,

"Thanks" In a quiet tone but Will herd none the less. But Will as limping home he could of think of how weird girls could be.

* * *

N/D: hey sorry again about the long wait but like I said my P.C died. Any who could you guys tell me if I keep the characters in character? But remember R'n'R. 


	16. Just another day?

N/D: Hey there, I have no idea when this chapter will posted as I have a lot of new ideas running about my head. Also I just finished my end of year exams yesterday . Any who this story is starting to come together but I would like more reviews I mean come on out of over 400 hits only 14 of you bothered to review? That really puts me down but at least you guys have reviewed and thanks to

Escritor imperfecto

JyouraKoumi

Impmon and kassie

Koumiloccness

Avearia

Sweet cari

Sonfaro

Thanks guys!

**Just another day?

* * *

**

As Will lay in his bed trying to sleep all he could think about was the upcoming fights with the darkness of the digital world,

"_I wonder how many more digimon have to be destroyed until we can just stay here back home? I wonder how many evil digimon are left?" _But soon enough he fell asleep with Lightmon beside him.

* * *

The next day after Will, Sara and Lightmon had breakfast Will had began to walk out the door but the phone rang so he went back to answer it,

"Hello?" Will held the phone close to his ear,

"Hey Will, its Tai" Came the voice on the other end,

"Hey so what's happening?"

"Well we're going to try and search the Shibaura area of Odaiba you in?"

"Yeah, are we in groups or what?"

"No we're all splitting up so I'll see you later"

"ok see you" As will put down the phone he ran out of his apartment and down the flights of stairs by the time he got to the area it was well around one o clock. He walked off towards a few shops in an attempt to try and find the new Digidestined who ever they might be. After about an hour Will decided he would walk about and look for some where to sit down as he was getting tired of walking about. On the way he hadn't met any one else or seen any other digimon evil or otherwise. As he walked over to a bench and sat down he looked up and saw the radio tower for Odaiba. It was made out steel and was red all the way up except for a small viewing area which was black. As he continued looking at it he saw something that seemed out of place. It was like a tall human but was covered in blue fire. Will stared at it for a while then dismissed it as something else but when he saw a giant fire bird take to the sky he thought other wise. As soon as he saw the fire bird he knew it was Birdramon and that the blue man on fire must be an evil digimon.

"Um Lightmon what digimon is that" He pointed to the top of the tower towards the unknown digimon,

"Its Skull Meramon, he's an ultimate" he replied

"Well then I guess you better digivolve"

"LIGHTMON DIGIVOLVE TO…….STRIKEMON!"

"STRIKEMON DIGIVOLVE TO WAR STIREKMON!" And in the place of Lightmon was War Strikemon. He grabbed Will round the waist and jumped high into the air. But as he did so there were numerous screams from below. Will looked down at the people below him and some were shouting,

"That monster is kidnapping that young boy!" Will was confused, how could they take no notice of a rookie Lightmon and see an ultimate War Strikemon? He decided to think about it later and turned his attention back to the battle. He looked up and saw that Togamon was there as well people were looking up at the bizarre sight of a giant cactus that could walk and talk. W Strikemon ran up to the S Meramon and began to fight with it. He threw a punch at the fire giant but he caught with his left hand punched W Strikemon with his right hand and was sent back a few feet. But S Meramon charged at him and punched him as he stumbled to his feet. Birdramon shot a Wing blaze but he just absorbed it. Togamon also had a go at fighting him but he simply knocked her over. Mean while Will couldn't figure out where the girls were but then he saw them in the viewing area watching the fight. But back at the fight W Strikemon struggled to get up but all of a sudden M Greymon and Tai appeared on the platform and M Greymon shot off his giga blaster and W Strikemon his Striking bombs. The group of missiles flew towards S Meramon and when they hit it caused a huge explosion. It was so bad that it almost toppled the tower so the digimon jumped/ flew off with their partners and landed on the ground. Will couldn't stop thinking about he battle ,

"_If a minion was that hard to destroy how hard is Myotismon gonna be?"

* * *

_

N/D: OK I know this chapter was short and it sucked but in the last week I had to do three English exams and a dozen others so I'm sorry for this chapter being so bad. I promise the next one will be longer and better and I don't blame you if you review and say hoe bad this was……


	17. Will and Lightmon's day out

N/D: Ok I know its been a while since I updated and when I did last the chapter was very short so to make up for it I came up with a idea, seeing as some episodes were just about one Digidestined I decided to make this chapter just about Will and Lightmon , but I might include other characters along the way. Plus if any one has idea's for short chapters for Will and Lightmon or for a sequel please tell me.

Disclaimer: don't own digimon but own Will and Lightmon……god this thing is a pain to write….

* * *

**Will and Lightmon's day out**

As Will lay in his bed he twisted and turned. There was sweat dripping off his forehead. He would mention the names of his friends now and again. He looked terrible , he was indeed having a night mare but there was no one to wake him.

The nightmare

The sky of Odaiba was bright blue and it looked like it was around lunch time as every one was out or going to a café. But then the entire sky began to turn black , every body began to look towards the sky as no one knew what was happening. But there was a small group of people around nine with nine small creatures with them. He knew straight off one was Tai as he had the hair and Agumon. But everybody looked older, four years older at least. He then saw another teen standing next to Tai who had a Lightmon and guessed that was him. But he had shorter brown hair and was much taller. He looked angry and sad at the same time. But in the sky four red beams of light shot from the four corners of the earth into the sky above Odaiba. They formed into a small circle and then expanded. Then in the darkness of the circle a pair of dark blue eyes opened and admits the darkness a large winged creature could be seen. Although every body ran in terror the group of nine stayed where they were. The giant creature leapt out of the circle in the sky and landed about ten feet away from the group. The creature was cloaked in shadows but it raised a claw and stuck out a long skeletal finger and another red orb appeared at the tip of it. It shot out and spilt into nine different orbs which grew bigger and landed on the floor and out steeped nine humans and digimon. But they looked different the digimon looked viral and the humans looked like how Will used too, dark. All eighteen creatures grew in size and look like they were digivolving and they began to clash in a way only animals would fight. Everything then began to fast forward as everything went black but after a few seconds colour came back but the black sky was still there and Odaiba was in flames. But suddenly a digivice came flying from no where and landed on the ground. But it had a huge crack down the middle and split in half. Will looked towards the sky and he saw the giant skeletal creature. He looked as if he was laughing . Then data flew threw out the sky. It looked like it had no end. The small group of nine couldn't be seen neither could the digimon but the dark humans and viral digimon stood on top a small café which had almost been completely destroyed. But then everything went black for a second time.

Once again when colour came back he wasn't in Odaiba any more he was in a dark blue world. It felt familiar to him. It felt like the Abyss. Then a digivice appeared out of no where and was floating in mid air. It then looked like it was turning slightly grey but it kept changing between grey and white then it suddenly turned jet black. Then the crest of Charity appeared and shattered into millions of piece's. Then a dark voice boomed through out the abyss,

"Courage will be departed , friendship ruined , love betrayed , knowledge to lose its way , sincerity to depart , reliability to die , hope taken away , light to be over shadowed and charity to be corrupted"

The nightmare (end)

Then with a start , sweat dripping off of his fore head he sat up in his bed thinking over what he saw in his dream. He knew it couldn't be real but it felt so real to him. Maybe it had something to do with the Abyss and Will. Will knew he had the Abyss in him once but he had forced it out, but did he force all of it out? With all these questions he forgot to see what time it was, he tuned his head slightly to see clock and it said 8:25 AM. Seeing as it was past eight o clock he decided to go for a shower and get changed.

* * *

A few hours later after Will had breakfast and gave some food to Lightmon. The two had ran out the flat and down into park to look for the 'Eighth Digidestined' but no one could understand why he/she had been called eighth when he/she should be called ninth but Will had said the only plausible thing, that one of them wasn't meant to be there. As Will and Lightmon walked slowly down a stone path he saw two familiar look face's, Matt and Gabumon ,

"_OH great just what I need.."_ Things between Matt and Will hadn't been to good since he tried to save T.K and when he became evil. As the two pairs reached each other there was an awkward silence.

" Hey will" Matt spoke silently

"yeah hey" Will replied unsurely .

"You out looking for the eighth uh ninth Digidestined?" Matt felt uneasy being around some one who had tried to kill him,

"yeah….You ok? You look a little tired" Will also felt uncomfortable as he had tired to kill him, which he deeply regretted.

"Just a little tired, me and T.K ran into a Gatsomon and Pumkinmon (no idea if spelt right) and ended up fighting Myotismon….say wanna head to that little café?" Matt pointed out slowly. Will couldn't exactly say no so he went along and walked down a dirt path into a small clearing. The two ordered some drinks whilst their Digimon went somewhere to have a game of hide an seek,

"hmmm Lightmon and Gabumon look pretty similar don't they?" Will asked,

"Yeah I was think that too….maybe their related…" Matt suggested,

"Hahaha could be…but that if their so similar why are there digivolved forms so different?" Will asked,

"Dunno maybe it's one of those data code things Izzy was on about……ah what ever they cant be related" At that moment as both boys took a sip of their drinks when a soccer ball came from no where and sent their drinks and part of the table flying to the floor. Will looked at the glass that held his drink and sighed wishing that hadn't happened. Matt also looked at the floor and then picked up the ball and kicked as hard as he could back in the direction it came from. As Will looked up as Matt kicked the ball he could've sworn he saw Sora standing at the top of the hill they had walked down but when the ball reached the top of the hill the girl disappeared. So the Two boys and their digimon decided to walk deeper into the forest to see if they could find anything to do. But their search was soon over when they herd a strange noise in a bush beside them. Then a Dark Trynomon rose up from the ground. The two boys looked at each other and knew what they had to do. At the same time their digivice's glowed and their digimon began to digivolve.

"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GARURUMON! GARURUMON DIGIVLOVE TO WERE GARURUMON"

"LIGHTMON DIGIVOLVE TO STRIKEMON! STRIKEMON DIGIVOLVE TO WAR STRIKEMON!"

Before the digimon could react the D Trynomon swung his huge claw at them causing the two of them to rune to the side's. W Strikemon quickly ran up on to the arm and kicked the D Trynomon in the head which gave W Gururumon a chance to hit him in the stomach. As the two digimon wanted to finish this quickly they decided to use their best attacks against this giant foe,

"STRIKING BOMBS"

"WOLF CLAW" The missiles and red claws flew through the air and hit dead on and the D Trynomon exploded into tiny bits of data which rained down from the sky, Will shuddered as he remembered it form his dream.

* * *

A while later the two boys were once again walking about the park but they soon got bored and decided to head home, like Tai , Matt didn't live that far from Will about a five minute walk,

"That battle was kinda easy wasn't it?" Matt asked but he sounded a little unsure

"yeah it was I guess….but your thinking it could have been a trap or something that we found a little early?" Will replied

"Yeah, but I wish fighting digimon like Myotismon could be that easy.." Matt sighed and got lost in his own thoughts ,

"If they were then we could stay here for good" But they both knew that even if they did destroy Myotismon they would always have to finish off the one's back in the digital world.

* * *

N/D: yeah ok maybe still a little too short but the next chapter should be up within a week or two…..I hope…..still if you have any suggestions for the story or any comments press review…go on you know you want too…. 


	18. Thick fog and a looming evil

N/D: Ok I said the next chap wouldn't take too long and here it is….but I planned to make this into at least four episodes so I don't know when it will be up….it might take me a few day's but it will be up before 18th of June. I have also decided that I will make a sequel but only if you guy's want me too plus there is a surprise in the sequel and I will be making a request at the end of this chap for the sequel, and it will be hopefully be one of the best parts to the next story if its made.

* * *

**Thick fog and a looming evil **

Will was once again lying in his bed twisting and turning having another nightmare just like the night before.

Nightmare

The scene of which the dream was set in was Odaiba but it was when it was in flames. In the black sky the skeletal figure could be seen floating but as facing another digimon that was standing on the ground looking straight at it. The Digimon on the ground was a large knight with sliver armour and a yellow trim in parts. There was also a symbol engraved into the armour but it couldn't be seen due to the darkness. Then the skeletal figure charged at the Knight and the two began fighting for what seemed hours. Then everything turned black once again.

After the colour came back into the dream he could see the skeletal figure shoot a beam of dark light towards the Knight sending it flying through the air and crashing into a building not far away. As the knight lay there the skeletal figure floated over and began to preach about something vague,

" You warriors of light are pitiful, only the darkness can truly win. The abyss will take over and destroy the worlds you fight so much to protect. Then it will destroy you and your kind." The voice sounded like a mature person with a hint of greed in it but he stuck out his arm and stretched his finger . At the end of his finger was a red orb which landed on the knight and melted into his armour. Then the knights data began to show and he exploded into hundreds of tiny bits of data, but the data soon grouped back together to form another knight. But this knight was far larger and had black armour with a gold trim all over and had a different symbol all over this knight looked evil. But just as the knight stood up everything went black for a second time. But this time he woke up.

nightmare (end)

Will once again sat up in bed with sweet dripping off his forehead but this time Lightmon was also awake but trying to let Will know that. Will slowly sat back down and he fell asleep once more hoping he would not have another nightmare. As Will tried to sleep Lightmon began to think,

"_This is the second night for this to happen. I wonder what's wrong with him?." _But soon enough Lightmon was also asleep before long. But they were going to need all the rest they could get as the next couple of days would be very long and hard.

* * *

The next day Will had forgotten about the dream and had walked out of his flat and down into the streets of Odaiba. He remembered that they were still looking for the ninth Digidestined and Tai had mentioned something to him on the phone a while back about his sister Kari being the ninth. But Tai had quickly dismissed the idea. As Will wondered the streets of Odaiba along with Lightmon a small fog had began to form (A/N: I am sorry I cant remember when this actually happened so I decided to put it in this chap)

After a few hours Will and Lightmon decided on giving up and heading back to the apartment. As night approached Will decided on trying to catch up on some of his sleep and hoped he would not have another nightmare.

The next day around mid-day Will and Lightmon were waling through the park once more but something was wrong as there was no one else around but him and Lightmon. As they reached the end of the path they were walking on to the end of the park they saw hundreds of Baukamon rounding up every one they could find and as soon as they spotted Will a group of them charged at him.

"LIGHTMON DIGIVOLVE TO STRIKEMON" Strikemon shot one of his attacks and grabbed Will and jumped off into the distance away from the Baukamon. As they were flying through the air will could've sworn he had seen his sister amongst the crowd that were being rounded up. Strikemon jumped from rooftop to rooftop and stopped every now and again to look for any place safe. As they traveled through the city the fog was getting thicker and more Baukamon could be seen. As they soared through the air they realised the had to stop as the fog was becoming too hard to see through. As they were coming to a stop upon a rooftop they saw a purple orb carrying a young girl away. As they landed where it came from they found Sora and Matt inside a little hut sort of place. Matt had began to hit the wall and Sora began telling Will about Kari being the ninth Digidestined and her partner Gatomon. After they had convinced Matt that it wasn't his fault that Kari got taken they decided to get to the T.V station where the fog barrier had began.

After about twenty minutes they reached the Station and met up with Joe, T.K , Izzy and their digimon. But they also saw Myotismon carrying Gatomon and was covered in bats as he flew to the top of the station. They had fought Myotismon before but they knew this would be their last battle with him.

* * *

N/D: Ok short and pointless chapter but I have broken the radius bone in my left arm and I have made many spelling and grammar errors because I am unable to type properly. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted it will depend on how long my arm takes to heal. I am sorry for the lame chap but the request is still here, in one pf the sequels I will be adding in a new group of Digidestined but I need characters so if you would like to be in it send me a review as there is only five spots open and I need name , age , appearance , personality , digimon , crest , digivolved forms and any extras you would like to be put in. 


	19. Gennai and a new destiny

N/D: Ok sorry about the very long wait but every time I tried typing with my good arm I kept missing things out so I decided to wait till It healed…and it has! Not only do you guys get more chaps but I get 100 of my independency back ) any who on with the chap! But the offer at the end of the last chap still stands….

* * *

**GENNAI AND A NEW DESTINY **

The group ran up the stairs ready to face Myotismon for the last time. They pushed them sleeves harder to get to where Myotismon was quicker but Weregurumon and Garudamon had to stay behind to fight off some other digimon as they had been ambushed. As the group reached the platform where Myotismon was Will began to feel faint , he looked round and everything was spinning next thing he knew he was on the floor and next to him was War Strikemon and he felt like his was falling but he knew he was on the floor and then everything went black.

* * *

As Will opened one of his eyes he could see that everything was white and then both his eyes shot open to take in the new sight. Every where he looked was white and they he realisied there was no floor , no ceiling , no walls just white. He looked down and saw W Strikemon just floating in nothingness. He didn't even look like he was breathing. But in the distance he could see something that looked familiar , an old man it took him a few seconds to realise who it was. It was Gennai and he was very much awake,

"Gennai! What are we doing here?" He shouted at the top of his voice in hope he knew what was happening.

"Ah my dear boy we are here to talk about the crests and what the Digidestined will have to face and so fourth and so on, but first we have a different mater to talk about , you and the abyss" Gennai spoke slow and calmly , but as Will herd the word abyss he went dead serious.

"What you do you mean me and they abyss?" Will spoke slowly but sounded worried ,

"Well when the abyss was inside you it began to implant itself for ever but your crest stopped it and got rid of it. But it was not all removed there is still traces inside you such as the nightmares , we do not yet know what they are but we are trying to find out"

Will felt confused,

"What do you mean we?" Will asked

" Me and the sovereigns that protect the digi world, although they have been sealed I can still commune with them. But back to the abyss , as there is a part of the abyss left inside you can also feel dark energy. The other Digidestined must return to the dig world after defeating Myotismon to stop the dark masters but they will need your help to do this"

Will felt even more confused ,

"I can feel dark energy ? Ok I understand that bit but who are the dark masters?" Gennai realisied this could take a while as there was a lot to talk about ,

"They are four evil mega level digimon that have taken control of the digi world. Before you say anything mega is the level above ultimate." Gennai took a breath and began to speak again,

" Do you remember when I said there was an eight child ? But there was already eight Digidestined but we have found out which Digidestined was never meant to go to digi world , and that is you Will , you see you were meant to do something else as a Digidestined and we think we know what it is. Deep inside of the digi world is a dark orb which powers the dark masters and no one can get in there to destroy it . But recently we have found a piece of text telling us that the bearer of Charity is the only person to have the ability to get in." Will was left in silence he was the Digidestined that wasn't meat to be and now he must go deep inside the digi world to find a dark orb that powers the dark masters. Will just floated there trying to take it all in.

* * *

After a while Will began to speak ,

" So if I destroy this orb will the others be able to defeat the dark masters?"

"yes it will still be difficult but much easier, I am sorry but you must understand there can only be eight holy crests , Courage , Friendship , Love , Knowledge , Sincerity , Reliability , Hope and Light , Charity is a side crest but none the less it is still a crest and has the same power as the other crests, I have also sent Izzy an e-mail to explain what I have explained to you. You will not be returning back to your world as you must try and find the dark orb as fast as you can. War Strikemon also knows what you must do even if he didn't hear it." As Gennai finished talking he snapped his fingers and opened a portal to the digi world . Will understood what he had to do and began to move towards the portal back to the digi world unsure if he was ready to face his new destiny.

* * *

N/D: Short I know but it is more of a bridge chap to help get towards the end of the story and the offer at the end of the last chap still stands just send me in details. 


	20. regrets , hopes , fears and a reunion

N/D: ok here is the 20th chap , the story is coming towards the end but I would say that there is still a good three or four chaps left , or I might finish the story off here in one huge chap , but I would like to hear your comments about Will and Lightmon even if its just to say I should put Lightmon in more often or anything I don't care good or bad I'll take it. I am also going to try and make the next couple of chaps very long with more detail and better grammar as I think its about time I started trying to write a story that has a good plot and good grammar as I want to become a better author but anyway on with the story

**Regrets, hopes , fears and a reunion **

Will and Lightmon had been trekking through the Digital world for several days and every now and again Will would get a strange feeling in his stomach but he figured it was his way of sensing the dark energy. Every time after Will would have the strange feeling he got sharp pain but it only lasted a few seconds. But all the trekking had made Will realise how much he actually wanted to be back with the group , he guessed he was sad that he didn't have the comfort of being surrounded by friends. At one time he had wanted nothing more but to be on his own but now all he really wanted was to be with friends,

"Oh how things change" Will muttered, Lightmon herd something but wasn't sure what it was ,

"What?" He asked, Will just looked at him and for once he smiled and replied ,

"Nothing" For the first time Will realisied how lucky he really was.

As Will walked through a forest he could hear a faint voice. The voice sounded eerily like Tai but at parts he could hear a different voice that sounded vaguely like Sora,

"_Could they be near by?" _Wills spirits began to rise and he started hoping that they were near by. Even if he had to separate form the group again he would have been happy just to have talked to them. But Will soon realisied that the voices were coming from below him ,

"_Am I going mad?" _Will unhooked his Digivice off his belt and looked at it. The voices were coming from the Digivice. Will began to question his own insanity. Will spoke softly into the Digivice,

"Tai?" He was almost as quiet as a whisper , then out of the Digivice he could hear a rustling and then Tai's voice,

"Will?" Will smiled and replied ,

"The one and only" Will laughed a little at the end . The two began talking for what seemed like hours and Tai told Will what had been happening lately such as the defeat of Puppetmon and Sedramon but they had also had losses such as Whamon , Matt had also gone off on his own but Joe and Mimi had left as well. As Will was about to tell Tai something he felt that weird sensation he had when darkness was near and told Tai he would get back to him. Will knew what would be coming but he didn't expect it to be so bad this time. When Will felt the pain he doubled over and dropped his Digivice and held his sides just like when he forced the Abyss out of him. It felt like a million daggers stabbing him in the stomach all at once. It was pure pain , raw and forever raging there was no other way to describe it. This time the pain didn't stop it kept going , Lightmon knelt down next to Will and had a worried look on his face. The pain soon began to fade and he felt his senses coming back to him, Will knew this Dark orb had to be close. Will quickly began searching for the cave or cavern or what ever it was. But soon enough he found a weird symbol on the floor , it looked like the opposite of his crest it was black but only half of a side ways 'S' and the two circles in the loops were half there like the ying-yang symbol. Will reached out and touched it and the ground began to shake like an earth quake. Will and Lightmon fell through the earth into the Digital world it self.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will sat up groggily searching for his Digivice and found it close by him with a rock on top of it. Will hopped that it was ok , Lightmon had also found his way over to Will. Will looked around and saw his was in a small room where torches decorated the walls. In the middle of the room was a small stone table with words written all over it. Will then noticed something around the room, there were statues of four Digimon each looked worse then the last. But the two on the end caught his attention, one was of a large android lizard and the other of a clown, one saying Machindramon and the other Peidmon. But there in the middle of the room was a Dark orb in what looked like an over sized egg cup. Will knew what had to be done and walked up to it, began rocking it back and fourth and use every ounce of strength he had he pushed it over watching the dark orb smash into a million pieces. But at the that moment a dark fog escaped from it and vanished into the air just as the small room began to collapse but for Will and Lightmon everything went white and Will dreaded the idea of talking to Gennai again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Will began coming to his senses he saw that he and Lightmon were back in the white room with Gennai one more,

"Ah Will , welcome back I see you have destroyed that Dark orb, I thought it would have been harder , but then again Peidmon is so arrogant he probably thought no one would ever get in so he never placed a guard" Will just listened waiting for his time to speak ,

"So what happens now?" Will now had to wait for a reply ,

"Well first things first, your crest, it isn't even meant to exist and yet it does. Every crest has a reason to exist , a story to tell if you will ,but the strange thing is we , the sovereigns and I cant find its true purpose" Gennai stopped to take a breathe but as he was about to carry on Will cut in ,

"So where does that leave me?" Will was getting rather annoyed now ,

"I was getting to that ,as we cant find a reason for your crests existence we decided to give it one , you Will must be the Digidestineds guardian. You must never let them come into harm form a digimon attack but you must also never let them know you're the one assigned to protect them, now I present you with two choices , a portal home, and a portal to the level of spiral mountain which your friends are on" As Gennai finished speaking two portals opened up , one with the area of Odaiba in it the other with a city on spiral mountain. Will and Lightmon looked at each other and pushed them selves towards the Digital world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will opened one eye to get a glimpse of his surroundings but when the light assaulted his eye he shut it again. Slowly he opened both eyes waiting for them to adjust to the light. He took note of his surroundings and saw he was on the outskirts of a desert with a large city in front of him , the desert behind him and a house to his right. Something didn't feel right about the house , it looked just like one of those old house that were made of wood. Will and Lightmon decided they should at least check it out to see if it had anything useful . As Will walked in he noticed that the door was already slightly open he looked inside and nothing seemed to move , he decided to look upstairs as well as he walked upstairs he could see one of the rooms had someone in it. As he walked towards it he could hear two people talking but couldn't make out who it was , when he got to the door he opened it slowly and what he saw was the best thing he could have seen all day. It was Sora , T.K and Tai's little sister Kari who was on the bed shivering like she had a fever , but nonetheless Will had a smile on his face and decided to make his self known ,

"Hey there" He said simply , Sora and T.K turned round and looked at Will not knowing what to do , but after a few seconds Sora jumped and hugged Will ,

"Hey I know your glad to see me but let me breathe…please?" Sora let go and muttered something which he guessed was an apology. But will noticed something strange Tai and Izzy weren't there ,

"Sora where's Izzy and Tai ?" He asked

"They went into the city to find some medicine for Kari but that was an hour ago."

At that moment the ground started to rumble and Will and Sora looked out the window and saw what looked like tanks started gathering in and around the city things looked like they were about to turn into a battle. But in the distance was Metal Greymon with Tai and Izzy on it ,

"We gotta get out of here, now!" Will Shouted at them almost acting like Tai , it was turn Will and Tai had things in common but one of them was the ability to act but Will didn't always use it where as Tai always did. As the small group ran out of the house they looked back in time to see it been blown up into nothing and to see Metal Greymon de-digivolving into Agumon. But at that moment the whole ground shook like another earth quake and once again for Will he fell into the digital world itself but this time Tai and the others were along for the ride.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will opened his eyes to see once more his was on solid ground but this time underground as he looked round he could see that walls were littered with arches and other wall decorations. It was strange to see an underground like this, but it was the digital world after all. But at the end of one corridor Will could see a pink light and decided that if he was going to find the others he should head to where that light was. He saw that Lightmon was getting tired now as they had been on the go all day non-stop. As Will and Lightmon wandered towards the light they could hear something like a machine moving , Lightmon also felt like he was getting stronger. As they got closer towards the noise they caught glimpse of a weird monster lizard but they reached a turn and what they saw at the end shocked them. It was that weird lizard that was a machine it was Machindramon. He looked just like the statue back where the dark orb was. Machindramon looked at them and readied his attack ,

"GIGA CANNON" and shot his attack straight at them. Will froze and couldn't move , but Lightmon stood in front of Will with his arms out and he felt a surge of energy ,

"LIGHTMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…….WARRIOR STRIKEMON!"

Warrior Strikemon was a tall human looking digimon with armour on like a knight. All his armour had a yellow trim over the steel colored plating. On the right should plate was the crest of charity , he also had a helmet which was like Knightmons but had a yellow plume. (A/N: unsure if that's the right word) As the attack reached him he simply held up a hand and it disappeared, W Strikemon began to move away from Will as Machindramon shot off his attacks , W Strikemon dodged all attacks leaving the place in pieces but he didn't want to fight so he decided to end it , he jumped at a wall and rebounded off it ,

"LIGHTING RIDE!" His whole body was covered in lighting and he flew at Machindramon when he collided with Machindramon a huge explosion went off , it rocked the earth itself. At one part of the of the hall stood W Strikemon and the other Digidestined. Where Machindramon once stood all was left was floating bits of data. Will would live to fight another day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/D: Ok we're getting there , I'd say the next chap is the end but there will still be a few chaps after wards so I guess this story where Will is introduced is almost finished , so leave comments about Will and Lightmon if you like.


	21. Sentry duty

N/D: HIYA PEOPLE! Ok I've noticed a few things about my last two chaps , one no disclaimers and two you guys aren't allowed to give me characters which is lame but hey life in unfair. And I apologize for the lack for the lack of detail in the last chap and the lateness of this chap but I have become a beta reader for Light Knight on a different category and I'm starting a new story on the same night as this plus year 10 has begun and life has been turned upside down with course work and homework. But enough of me and more of the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I own Lightmon and Will and the abyss and this disclaimer stands for chaps 19 to 20 and any others I missed.

* * *

**SENTRY DUTY**

As the fire crackled Tai and Agumon sat waiting for Wills turn to be the sentry to come. It had been hours since they had all got out of the dark dungeon where Machindramon lay. But now the Digidestined had three megas. Things were starting to look up for them even if they were all split up they were still winning the war. A beep from Tai's digivice signaled the end of his shift and the beginning of Will's. Agumon had already fallen asleep so Tai carried him over to where they would be sleeping ,

"What you been eating?" he muttered quietly, as he walked over to Will. He was asleep next to Izzy and Sora. (A/N was Izzy still there?) As Tai shook Will he quickly sat up , Tai had always thought of Will as a heavy sleeper but that must have changed. Then again a lot of things have changed

"Your turn" He said as he gave a goofy smirk , he looked like he had been on sentry duty for twenty four hours not three. Will slowly got up and let Tai moved into his spot Will thought about waking Lightmon. He saw he actually looked peaceful. He knew that Lightmon was still suffering from the abyss as was he. He hadn't been so happy since when they first met. Will decided to let him sleep and he would be sentry on his own for tonight. As he sat down next to the fire he picked up a stick and started to proud the fire like Tai had done when Sedramon had attacked them back in the first days and soon he was mind was adrift with memories.

* * *

Will had been sitting at the fire for less then thirty minutes and already felt like going back to sleep. Ever since the nightmares had started he couldn't sleep well but it was the same two dreams over and over like a bad movie stuck on repeat. Then a word flooded into his mind , Abyss , everything bad so far had been form the abyss , the darkness , the orb , almost killing his friends everything . He felt a chill go up his spine. He hated thinking about the abyss. But it surprised him how much it had become apart of his life. He would have to live with it inside him till the day he died . As his eyes began to close he herd footsteps coming towards him, he turned his head and say Sora walking to towards him.

"You know , your not really a good sentry if your asleep" She stated in an all knowing tone and she sat down besides Will,

"Couldn't sleep?" Was his reply , in fact it was his only reply to that statement,

"No not really , too much happened today to just sleep" She said ,

"Yeah I guess….Like Lightmon warp digivolving and destroying Machindramon." As Will stabbed the fire with his stick and an ember flew out and landed a few meters away form the pair,

"Wasn't that what Tai did that made Seadramon attack us?" Sora asked,

"Yup…the same thing" Before they knew it they were talking and joking about the early days of being in the digital world.

* * *

Soon After Sora's shift came and Will said he would stay by the fire till he fell asleep. He didn't think it would take very long and neither did Sora. But at Will lay down on the ground , used his hands as a pillow and closed his eyes he suddenly realised he didn't feel at all tired but in fact he was wide awake,

"Great….just great" He muttered ,

" What's wrong?" Sora asked ,

"Now I cant sleep" He relied as Sora started laughing. But at that moment he felt a large pain in his sides which caused him great discomfort. He bolted up so fats he almost fell sideways into the fire,

"You ok?" Sora asked as she stopped asking,

"I don't…don't ugh…I don't know" As he replied he voice got quieter and quieter. The pain began doubling and trebling it felt like when he was near the dark orb but a thousand times worse. He couldn't move as the pain spread all over , tears began to form in his eyes and his crest reacted with its yellow light shining. It was the only light apart form the fire in the darkness of night. He had to stifle the screams of pain as to not wake the others. It kept getting worse and worse and neither him nor Sora knew how to make it stop. Will suddenly felt lie he was choking and a black blob came from his mouth and landed in front of him. It started to spark and crackle and as it died so did the light from his crest and collapsed where he was knelling.

* * *

N/D Short I know but I couldn't find a way to link this to the other stories any other way….but anyway R'n'R please! 


	22. The gaurdians duty

N/D: Hello again faithful readers XD why am I updating so soon (for my standards) because I want too…and I want to make a start on my next story before I lose the will to write. This will be one of the last chaps.

* * *

**THE GAURDIANS DUTY**

Will could feel his body floating as if he was in space, but he knew this feeling all to well. He opened his eyes and groaned to see just white,

"_Not again!" _He thought. The last thing he remembered was being by the fire at their camp and they throwing up but with a black blob that sparked,

"AH! Your finally awake! We have a lot to talk about!" The voice of Gennai echoed around him but he saw him clear as day in front of him,

"Ugh…what now?" Will asked,

"Well its about what just happened, that black blob you just coughed up was the abyss trying to manifest its self in side of you, this will happen every couple of months , and I regret to tell you , its very painful. But as soon as its out of you its harmless" Gennai just smiled as he finished,

"That's a lot?….I ALREADY KNEW THAT!" Will was a bit annoyed at the fact of being told of something be already knew , he had guessed it was the abyss form the minute his sides started to hurt,

"Please calm down this information will help you more then ever" Will was left confused , what did he mean by more then ever? As Gennai finished speaking a bright light engulfed Will and soon he was lying back on the ground where he had passed out.

As Will looked round he finally got a chance to take in his surroundings , it was mainly a rocky plain all with rocky outcrops , it was just a barren waste land. As he turned his head he saw War Greymon standing next to Tai. In the distance he saw Peidmon walking towards Tai and War Greymon. Lightmon , T.K , Kari , Angemon and Angewomon were also standing there. Will slowly got up and walked over to Tai ,

"How long was I out for?" Tai almost had a heart attack from Will just appearing and when Lightmon saw him he started to hug him but as he was short he only got his leg,

"Since last night when Sora starting her round, you been out since, it's a good thing your awake now, we're about to have the final battle and we're gonna need all the help we can get" Will had never seen Tai so serious about anything before , but something was wrong , Sora wasn't here ,

"Where's Sora?"

"She's gone to find Matt and Gabumon"

"Ah…..Lightmon!" Will looked at him and held his digivice ,

"RIGHT THEN!" He sounded very confident for someone about to fight the leader of the dark masters.

" LIGHTMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO……WARRIOR STIRKEMON!" There in place of the small Gabumon look-alike was a tall knight,

"Tai, think Warrior Lightmon should go out to weaken him so War Greymon has more of a chance if he gets past him?" Will had suddenly had the urge to rush into the battle almost panicking to get it over with , he felt something bad was going to happen after,

"Yeah that's a good idea" Tai replied , Will looked at W Lightmon and he knew what to do and he jumped into a heavy attack ,

"LIGHTNING RIDE!" His body was engulfed in lightning as jumped into the air and flew towards Peidmon. It was strange that W Lightmon could only fly when he used that attack,

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" War Greymon asked anxiously , he wanted to fight Peidmon to finish it once and for all,  
"Don't worry you'll get a chance" Tai replied smirking. Every second W Lightmon was in the air his attack got stronger and the Lighting round him grew in size. About a hundred feet away form Peidmon he looked like a giant yellow lightning arrow. W Lightmon hit Peidmon full out it caused a large explosion with a shockwave of a bomb, everyone was knocked off their feet . All that was left was smoke rising from the ground , no one moved a sickening crunch was herd and the body of W Strikemon was thrown from the smoke. His body flew a few feet and then hit the ground , he quickly got back up and summoned his sword , it was a one handed sword with the crest of charity embedded into the blade about half way up. The figure of Peidmon also appeared with tow swords drawn ready for combat. The two digimon went at each other like trained professionals. The two swung their swords together at such a speed all anyone saw were sparks , it was like a lighting storm. Again their swords banged together causing a small "boom" Each time their swords made contact it was like a small clap of thunder erupting. But sooner or later one digimon would find a weakness in the others defense. That time would come all too soon.

The group stood their in silence watching the battle , waiting for reinforcements for what seemed forever. But W Strikemon was beginning to show strain as cracks in his sword began to appear and the pair were edging ever so slowly towards the group. W Strikemon couldn't hold him forever just slow him down. He knew this but he wasn't going to let this stop him form doing some damage. But after all the relentless attacks Peidmon didn't even have a scratch and W Strikemon had chipped armour. W Strikemon felt the sword get heavy in his hands and that was Peidmon's chance. He took the opportunity to knock the sword out of his hands , slash at his shoulder then send a sword though his stomach , but as he lunged for his stomach he moved but it still impaled him to a rock. War Greymon knew what was next , it was his turn to face him. He didn't even ask Tai , he just flew off towards Peidmon to face him.

War Greymon slashed at him with his claws not even making a dent. His armour was cracked all over ,

"If that sorry excuse of a knight over there couldn't hurt me what makes you think you stand a chance?" Peidmon asked mockingly. Behind unaware of W Strikemon he pulled the sword from his arm and grunted in pain and lunged towards Peidmon in an attempt to help War Greymon. But Peidmon simply threw W Strikemon at War Greymon and they collapsed on the floor unable to move. Peidmon held his sword above the two ready to plunge it into them, as he brought the sword down the group gasped in horror at what was happening in front of them,

"ICE WOLF BLAST!" A beam of ice shot towards Peidmon form no where knocking him away from the pair. The group turned around and smiles appeared on their faces when they saw Matt , Metal Gururumon , Sora and Garudamon. Metal Gururumon walked over to the two beaten , wounded digimon and bent down. The two began to glow orange and yellow. The light was blinding. But when it faded two new and stronger looking Warrior Strikemon and War Greymon were standing ready for a rematch. All three mega's charged towards the clown but he started chanting and everything went black and felt themselves getting smaller.

When Will came too he opened his eyes just in time to see Peidmon going though Magna Angemon's gate. He looked around and saw most of the others were still unconscious. After a while everyone had come round and found out they became key rings but Magna Angemon still beat Peidmon. Tai kept ranting on about how he missed the fight. But Izzy got an E-mail saying it wasn't over , they still had one more opponent but it went on to say something about Will but before he could read it the ground collapsed and every one fell into a void. But Will fell into a different void along with W Strikemon.

"Ugh my head" Will awoke with a pain in his head and looked round , horror hit him , he was back in the dark blue swirling area like the one when he talks to Gennai. He instantly knew where he was , the Abyss! But he and W Strikemon weren't alone. In the middle of the area was a large black humanoid figure. It had a long black trench coat which was ripped all over , it wore a large brown and worn hat and black everything really. When it looked up the coat covered half of its face so only the eyes were visible. When its eyes snapped open it showed just a small red glow, (A/N Like the thing in jeepers creepers)

"Who…or what are you?" Will asked, he and W Strikemon were to scared to move

"I'm the abyss of course…well to be precise I'm the abyss in Digimon form so my name is obviously Abyssmon , you cant kill me , you cant destroy me you can only slow me down." The figure didn't even move just flexed its arms reveling on each finger was a long wire like a claw,

"Wanna bet? We'll take you on!" Will who was once feeling fear , was no feeling courage , hope and confidence,

"Hahahaha you think you can beat me as you are? don't play with me once I kill you I'll kill your friends and take their crests…that is of course if they survive their challenge."

Abyssmon laughed he didn't care , he wasn't even afraid of dieing,

" So you wanna do this or not? I got a score to settle with you!" Will had never seen W Strikemon angry but he didn't like it , he was almost afraid , the figure flew at W Strikemon as he grew huge bat like wings , W Strikemon charged up with his Lighting ride and the two flew at each other ,

"LIGHTMON BE CAREFUL" Will shouted , he was sure he herd him but just ignored him , this was personal for Lightmon he took control of him , used him and made his friends life hell , he wasn't letting him win he would destroy him or destroy himself trying. The two met in the middle , both caught each other with their attacks small sounds of metal banging on each other echoed around. The two floated round each other , daring the other to attack. As W Strikemon summoned his sword Abyssmon turned his whip like fingers in small claws the two flew at each other and into the space behind to make a run up to make another pass and attacked each other again,  
"ABYSSAL WHIPS!" Abyssmon's whip like hands became longer , stronger , more dangerous and he constantly slashed at W Strikemon he was hit many times but didn't move. Long slash marks in his armour showed the brutality of the attack,

"POWER OF THE ABYSS!" He yelled as his arms went back to normal but orbs started to form at the end of each hand in them a million red diamonds.

"SHARDS OF THE ABYSS!" He pushed his hands forward and millions of diamonds flew towards W Strikemon , he began to spin his sword furiously in an attempt to stop , he stopped most but some got through denting his armour. But as he began to tire more diamonds came form no where almost sensing there was an opportunity to hit there target. Just as he dropped his sword the diamonds made contact each exploding one by one like little bombs , by the time they had stopped all that was left was a floating W Strikemon unconscious still with a few shards stuck in his chest,

"Is that it? Easier then I thought" As Abyssmon finished he waved his hand and a portal opened, it showed where Will and Lightmon's friends were , they were battling some monster of their own,

"Now to kill your friends" Will felt his anger rise , his digivice and crest began to react furiously by creating a blinding yellow light , W Strikemon started to glow as well ,

"You will not hurt them! You controlled me , used me for your own gain and the same Lightmon , but that was then and this is now , and right now we're the Digital guardians! AND OUR DUTY IS TO PROTECT THE DIGIDESTINED! OUR FRIENDS! DON'T THINK THIS WILL BE EASY ! THIS WILL BE THE HARDEST BATTLE OF YOUR LIFE!" As Will finished speaking W Strikemon's injuries were and he was already powering up his attack ,

"LIGHTNING RIDE!" His body crackled with Lightning he flew at Abyssmon with everything he had he poured everything into this attack. Abyssmon's eyes widened in fear , he had never seen anything like this , but he knew he would come back , to reek more chaos in their lives. As Abyssmon stopped where he was W Strikemon flew right through him and kept going through the portal. Abyssmon didn't even have time to scream as W Strikemon was already through into the other area joining in with the attack on the other digimon. War Greymon was about to fly straight into a river of power but W Strikemon flew in front of him , absorbing it into him using it on his attack and kept going while the others stopped to unleash their attacks. As Will appeared next to Sora she asked ,

"I'm guessing you won?"

" Yeah but how did you know?"

"The e-mail said"

'Oh…and this is?"

"Apocalymon (no idea on spelling)"

"Nice name…now lets destroy him!" The pair turned back just in time to see all the attacks collide when W Strikemon reached his target. A huge explosion occurred which was expected. But after that they appeared back on file island and began to celebrate with Gennai , their friends and practically the whole Digital world. Soon after the Digidestined found out they had to live to go home or they would be stuck there for ever. So everyone decided to spend one last time with their partner. Will and Lightmon had gone deep into the forest and sat on a log ,

"So your leaving?" Lightmon asked

" Yup…but I have a feeling we'll be back so don't worry!" Lightmon looked at his arm and then looked all over , he never realisied how many scars he had gotten in the last couple of days from fighting, and then on his arm he saw a black bandanna,

"I guess you'll want your bandanna back then"

"No you keep it….but I don't think I have enough to cover all your injuries."

The two started laughing , Lightmon really did know Will would have to come back , Abyssmon wasn't destroyed , just somewhere else . As Will and the other Digidestined got on the train they all waved to their partners. Flying towards the sky they took one last look at the Digital world it would be their last…..for the next four years anyway!

* * *

N/D: No its not finished yet don't worry there's about one chap left and that should be up VERY soon. But please it may be the end but please R'n'R I need criticism to improve.

Cya till next chap.


	23. The end of one story , the beginning of

N/D: And here it is! it's the end of the story but first of all thanks to all those that reviewed , thanks to….

Whatisee,

(A very BIG thanks for all the input) Drive shooter,

Syra Dylan,

JyouraKoumi ,

Avearia,

Sweet Cari

And

Sonfaro

* * *

**THE END OF ONE STORY , THE BEGINNING OF ANOTHER **

A boy of around fourteen walked through the halls of Odaiba high , alone , looking for someone. Anyone for that fact. The school seemed empty , not even a teacher walked through the corridors. It was silent , almost peaceful , but school could **NEVER **be peaceful. He brushed a lock of brown hair out of eyes,

"Come on Tai! Where are you?" He said to no one in particular. He stopped and looked round , no one in sight still , he was beginning to give up. As he started to pay more attention to himself instead of his surroundings he felt a cold metal against his chest. He took out the crest and tag and looked at it , it was the same sideways "S" with two orbs in the hoops he had carried with him the last four years. Where as the others had their crests destroyed by Apocalymon , Will was off fighting the abyss , but like the others he had to give up its power. But he didn't care it reminded him of the times when he and Lightmon were wandering the Digi World together. But in the distance Will could hear a beeping , it took him a while to realise it was coming from his bag , quickly he swung it off his shoulder and began to dig through it. Soon enough he found it , his Digivice beeping like mad with symbols from the Digi world, it took him another minute to figure it out ,

"Lightmon!" That's when it hit him and he began running like his life depended on him, but he had joined the long distance running team so this was easy for him. Soon he reached the computer room and saw the door was on , he crept inside quietly and saw a computer was on. He looked at it , on it was a picture of the Digi world , he instinctively held his Digivice up to it and felt himself getting downloaded bit by bit.

When Will hit the ground , he quickly got up and herd voices , once again instinct took over and he ran to them not caring that his green blazer was covered in mud and who knows what else. When he got to the voices what he saw didn't surprise him one bit , it was Gatomon , Patamon , Lightmon , Agumon and Tai with his famous goggles,

"This is where you've been hiding then" Will said calmly, Tai quickly spun on his heel to see Will ,

"About time you got here! Some guy called the Digimon Emperor , I guess for now its just us and the digimon" Tai was happy at the sight of Will and when he finished Lightmon ran over to Will and hugged his leg,

" Haha , well here we go" Will said laughing ,

"All over again" Tai finished , and with that the group ran off into the forest waiting for their new adventure to begin but this time they'd be sitting out a lot of it , letting the next generation take the reigns.

* * *

N/D: AND THERE WE HAVE IT! That's the end of this story…told you I'd get it done before Christmas HA! But don't fret I Will be starting the sequel very soon, tonight if I'm lucky , but there was one thing I have to admit about Will. After about the sixth chapter he stopped being me and evolved into his someone else similar yet different in so many ways and I never even planned any of the abyss that was purely spur of the moment. But anyway till the next story make sure you fill up the reviews page with loads of reviews saying how bad some of this was or what you liked I DON'T CARE! I know for my self this story , overall , SUCKED. But hey, at least I know where to improve for the next one. 


End file.
